Danza para dos
by natsumi kydo
Summary: Él quería a su hija… a cualquier precio. El multimillonario Sasuke Uchiha había roto con Sakura Haruno … pero no había podido olvidar a aquella dulce bailarina. Ahora que estaba otra vez con ella, estaba dispuesto a reavivar la pasión perdida.
1. Capitulo 1

**Holaaa.. aqui vuelvo con otra adaptacion esta vez es de Melanie Milburne, espero y les guste , esta es una serie de tres historias que narran los amores de tres hermanos ...**

**naruto no me pertenece es obra de masashi Kishimoto , y la historia es solo una adaptacion de la novela de Melanie Milburne Danza para dos ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 01**

SAKURA estaba haciendo unos estiramientos en la barra cuando oyó abrirse la puerta del estudio. Miró a través del espejo que cubría toda la pared y creyó que se le paraba el corazón al ver una figura alta y morena acercándose por detrás. Sus ojos cobraron un brillo especial y notó un sudor frío en las manos, aún apoyadas en la barra. Sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle, pero con un ritmo entrecortado que parecía un reflejo de sus confusos pensamientos. No podía ser. Debían de ser imaginaciones suyas. Aquel hombre que tenía a su espalda no podía ser Luca.

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Era algo que le pasaba a veces, cuando estaba cansada o estresada.

Apretó con fuerza la barra con las manos y cerró los ojos unos segundos tratando de abstraerse de la situación y verlo todo con más claridad. Los abrió de nuevo y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

No era posible que el hombre que estaba allí fuera Sasuke Uchiha. Había cientos, tal vez miles, de hombres morenos y tan atractivos como él. ¿Por qué iba a tener que ser él precisamente? Quizá fuese alguien que simplemente estuviera merodeando por el edificio y se hubiese perdido...

—Hola, Sakura.

¡Por todos los santos! Sí, era él.

Sakura se separó de la barra, se puso erguida, respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia él.

—Sasuke... —dijo ella cordialmente pero, con evidente frialdad—. Espero que no vengas a apuntarte a la clase de la tarde. Está todo ocupado.

Él recorrió su cuerpo lentamente con la mirada. Sakura llevaba un body muy ajustado que usaba habitualmente para sus clases de baile.

—Estás tan maravillosa como siempre —dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura sintió una emoción difícil de describir al oír aquella voz profunda, oscura y con aquel inconfundible y seductor acento italiano. Seguía igual de apuesto que la última vez. Quizá estaba algo más delgado. Era un hombre terriblemente atractivo. Un metro ochenta, el pelo negro, ni muy corto ni muy largo, ni muy liso ni muy rizado, y con los ojos más oscuros que había visto nunca.

Él se acercó a ella. Sakura, con su uno sesenta y ocho, se sintió a su lado como si fuera la bailarina de juguete de una caja de música.

—No sé cómo has tenido la osadía de venir aquí —dijo ella con la mirada encendida—. Pensé que ya me habías dicho todo lo que tenías que decirme hace dos años en Londres.

Sakura creyó observar entonces una luz extraña en su mirada. Fue apenas una fracción de segundo, y le hubiera pasado inadvertida de no haber estado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Estoy aquí en viaje de negocios y quise aprovechar la ocasión para venir a verte —replicó él con la voz un tanto apagada.

—¿Venir a verme? ¿Para qué si puede saberse? —preguntó ella desafiante—. ¿Para hablar de los viejos tiempos? Olvídalo, Sasuke. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no queda nada entre tú y yo. Y, ahora, disculpa —añadió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la barra de entrenamiento y mirándolo a través del espejo—. Tengo una clase dentro de cinco minutos. No creo que quieras quedarte aquí entre un grupo de veinte adolescentes en leotardos y mallas.

—¿Por qué te dedicas a la enseñanza y no has seguido bailando?

—Me sentía incapaz de salir al escenario cuando llegaba el momento —respondió ella volviéndose de nuevo hacia él, poniéndose una mano en la cintura como si fuera a ensayar un movimiento de danza.

—¿Tuviste alguna lesión? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Puedes llamarlo así —replicó ella con una amarga sonrisa—. Pensé que la enseñanza sería la mejor salida, así que decidí regresar a Melbourne. Me pareció el sitio más adecuado para intentar rehacer mi vida.

Sasuke echó una mirada a aquella vieja nave que Sakura y su socia Tenten Ama habían transformado en una moderna sala de danza.

—¿Cuánto pagas de alquiler por este lugar?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —dijo ella con un gesto de recelo en su mirada.

—Puede ser una oportunidad de negocio —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Ya me conoces, siempre estoy dispuesto a aprovechar una ocasión ventajosa.

Sakura lo miró detenidamente, tratando de desentrañar lo que se podía esconder bajo aquellas palabras.

—Pensé que te dedicabas a la gestión de la cadena hotelera de tu familia.

—He diversificado un poco las actividades desde la última vez que nos vimos —afirmó él con una enigmática sonrisa—. Ahora tengo otros intereses. La compraventa de locales es una apuesta segura. Es un negocio mejor que dedicarse sólo a la mera propiedad de inmuebles.

Sakura apretó los labios en un intento de controlar sus emociones. Se sentía desconcertada ante la presencia inesperada de Sasuke. Trató de mantenerse fría y distante, pero su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

—Si hablas con los propietarios de este local, te dirán que no está en venta —dijo ella finalmente tras una breve pausa.

—Ya he hablado con ellos.

—¿Y...?

Sasuke sonrió de forma desenfadada. Aquella sonrisa era uno de los gestos que más había atraído a Sakura el día en que se habían conocido en aquella librería de Londres. Y seguía ejerciendo sobre ella el mismo poder de seducción.

—Les he hecho una oferta —respondió él—. Ésa es una de las razones de que haya venido a Australia. La cadena de hoteles Uchiha se halla en fase de expansión y tenemos planes de construir algunos hoteles de lujo en Melbourne y Sídney, así como en la Gold Coast de Queensland. Quizás hayas oído hablar de ello en los periódicos.

Por supuesto que estaba al tanto de aquel proyecto. A pesar de la animadversión que sentía hacia él, no podía evitar echar, de vez en cuando, un vistazo a los periódicos y a la prensa del corazón que publicaban, con cierta asiduidad, cotilleos de Sasuke y su familia.

Así se había enterado de que Naruto, su hermano mayor, y su esposa Hinata se habían separado hacía unos meses. También había leído que su hermano menor, Sai, había ganado una cantidad escandalosa de dinero en un casino de Las Vegas, jugando al póquer. Pero, en cambio, no había oído ningún rumor sobre Sasuke. Era como si en los últimos dos años hubiera desaparecido por completo de la faz de la tierra.

—No, tengo algo mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo con ese tipo de cosas —replicó ella con un gesto de desdén.

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada desafiante mientras ella trataba de disimular el efecto tan inquietante que le producía su presencia. Podía sentir el corazón latiendo aceleradamente en el pecho y un cosquilleo en el estómago como si tuviera mariposas aleteando en su interior. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera volver a verle. Recordó aquel desapacible día de noviembre de hacía casi dos años, en el que él decidió romper insospechadamente la relación que habían estado manteniendo durante seis meses. Desde entonces, había sentido como si le hubiera quedado un trozo de hielo, en forma de cuchillo, clavado en mitad del pecho. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida e ingenua para enamorarse de un hombre sin sentimientos como él? No se había dignado a contestar ninguna de sus llamadas y correos electrónicos. De hecho, llegó a sospechar que quizá hubiera cambiado su número de móvil y su dirección de correo para mantenerse alejado de ella.

Y ahora estaba allí, de nuevo con ella, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con una mirada de indignación—. ¿Qué has venido a buscar?

Él la miró de nuevo detenidamente, pero ahora con una expresión más dulce. Ella contempló sus ojos negros como el chocolate fundido y sus labios tentadores e irresistibles cuyo sabor aún tenía presente en su recuerdo. Sintió un estremecimiento al recordar los momentos en que había estado en sus brazos, con los pechos apretados contra su cuerpo firme y duro.

—Quería verte otra vez, Sakura —dijo él—. Quería asegurarme de que seguías bien.

—¿De que seguía bien? ¿Y por qué no iba a seguir bien? —exclamó ella con una leve sonrisa—. Veo que tienes un ego más grande de lo que me imaginaba. ¿Pensabas acaso que me habría pasado todo este tiempo suspirando por ti? Hace ya casi dos años de aquello, Sasuke. Veintidós meses y catorce días, para ser exactos. He conseguido rehacer mi vida desde entonces.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —le preguntó él, con una mirada penetrante.

—Sí —contestó ella levantando arrogante la barbilla.

Sasuke no pareció afectado por la respuesta, pero ella creyó percibir una cierta tensión en él.

—¿Crees que se molestaría tu novio si vinieses a cenar conmigo esta noche?

—No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte, Sasuke —dijo ella muy resuelta—. Ni esta noche, ni mañana, ni nunca.

Sakura intentó apartarse de él, como para dar mayor credibilidad a sus palabras, pero Sasuke se lo impidió agarrándola por un brazo. Ella percibió el cálido contacto de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda y sintió un escalofrío al contemplar aquella mano que estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus pechos. Su sangre estaba tan caliente, que parecía a punto de hervir. Y todo por un simple contacto de su mano.

—Es sólo una noche, no creo que sea mucho pedir —insistió él.

Ella apartó su mano, pero él puso inmediatamente la otra sobre su hombro sujetándola con firmeza. Estaban muy próximos el uno del otro. Ella percibió su cálido aliento y el perfume de su loción de afeitar con fragancia de limón. Sintió que su cuerpo respondía de forma instintiva a aquellas sensaciones como si hubiese sido programado desde el principio para responder a los estímulos de aquel hombre tan odioso.

—No lo hagas, Sasuke —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

—Qué no haga, ¿qué? —preguntó él con fingida ingenuidad mientras le acariciaba con los dedos el dorso de la mano.

Ella tragó saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo de angustia que tenía en la garganta.

—Lo sabes muy bien. Esto es sólo un juego para ti. Has llegado a Australia y necesitas una chica que te haga compañía. Y quién mejor que alguien que sabes que no te va a montar ninguna escena cuando la dejes.

—Tienes una opinión de mí mucho peor de la que me imaginaba —dijo él con una amarga sonrisa—. Creo que te recompensé generosamente por nuestra ruptura.

«Más de lo que tú te imaginas», pensó ella.

—Te devolví los pendientes de ópalo —replicó ella con una mirada arrogante.

—No fue un gesto muy noble por tu parte devolvérmelos en aquel estado —dijo él con un gesto de ira contenida—. Eran una pieza muy valiosa. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para hacerlos añicos? ¿Los pasaste por una máquina apisonadora?

—No, usé un simple martillo —respondió ella—. Pero disfruté mucho haciéndolo, créeme.

—Eran una pieza casi única de ópalo negro. Si hubiera sabido que te ibas a enfadar tanto, te los habría regalado de brillantes. Son bastante más difíciles de romper.

—Estoy segura de que hubiera encontrado la forma —replicó ella muy segura de sí.

Él sonrió, mostrando su dentadura blanca e inmaculada.

—No lo dudo, _cara_.

Sakura sintió un nuevo estremecimiento al oír aquella palabra cariñosa en italiano. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que la hacía sentirse tan débil e indefensa? Su mera presencia le hacía recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Su cuerpo parecía despertar a la vida después de un largo período de letargo. Todos sus sentidos parecían recobrar su actividad, preparados y vigilantes para cualquier novedad, para cualquier contacto físico.

Él había sido su mejor amante. En realidad, su único amante. Se había estado reservando para el hombre de sus sueños. Se había prometido no repetir los mismos errores de su madre, que se había enamorado de un vago irresponsable que la había abandonado dejándola embarazada. No, ella se había enamorado de un multimillonario, pero también le había dejado una hija, de la que él no sabía nada.

Y, dada la forma en que se estaba comportando con ella, no tenía intención de decírselo.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que pedirte que te vayas, Sasuke. Tengo una clase en unos minutos y...

—Necesito verte esta noche, Sakura —dijo él muy tajante—. Y no admito un no por respuesta.

—No puedes obligarme a hacer lo que a ti te plazca —replicó enfadada apartándose de él—. No tengo ninguna obligación de salir contigo, ni de cenar contigo, ni siquiera de mirarte. Y ahora, por favor, márchate de aquí inmediatamente. Si no, tendré que llamar a la policía.

Los ojos de Sasuke parecían bolas de hielo negro.

—¿Cuánto me dijiste que pagabas por el alquiler de este local?

Sakura sintió como si alguien le hubiera le puesto una bota en el pecho y le impidiera respirar.

—Ni te lo he dicho ni pienso decírtelo.

Él sonrió con una sonrisa diabólica, se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le entregó una tarjeta de visita de papel vitela con letras de plata grabadas en relieve

—Mi tarjeta. Te espero esta noche a las ocho en mi hotel. En el dorso, tienes las señas. Me alojo en la suite del ático.

—Puedes esperarme sentado —dijo ella mientras él se disponía ya a salir.

Sasuke se detuvo al pie de la puerta y se volvió hacia ella

—Yo en tu lugar hablaría con el anterior propietario de este local antes de tomar una decisión —dijo él muy serio.

—¿El anterior? ¿No me irás a decir que has comprado el edificio? ¿Eres tú ahora el... el nuevo propietario de este... este local?

A Sakura le salían las palabras entrecortadas y el corazón empezó a latirle a trompicones como si fuera una máquina vieja de cortar césped con el motor averiado.

—Recuérdalo, Sakura, a las ocho —dijo él con una sonrisa de satisfacción sin dignarse a responder a sus preguntas—. Si no vas, a lo mejor puedes encontrarte mañana con una subida de alquiler.

Sakura nunca se había sentido tan furiosa. Se sentía como si fuera la boca de un viejo volcán extinguido hacía miles de años, pero cuya lava estuviese licuándose, a punto de entrar en erupción. Sentía la sangre corriendo por sus venas con tanta fuerza, que casi creía poder escuchar su rugido.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

—Sólo estoy tratando de concertar una cita contigo, _tesoro mio_. Sé que lo estás deseando igual que yo y que estás montando esta escena sólo porque aún sigues enfadada conmigo.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón, aún estoy muy enfadada contigo.

—Creí que dijiste que habías pasado página en tu vida y que eso ya estaba olvidado —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura hubiera querido borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara de una bofetada, pero su sentido común le dijo que era mejor no hacerlo.

—Hay una parte de mí que siempre te odiará, Sasuke. Te divertiste conmigo y luego te deshiciste de mí, como si fuera un juguete roto, cuando ya no te interesaba. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de venir a decirme a la cara personalmente por qué rompiste nuestra relación. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres que preferiste enviarme a uno de tus lacayos para que hiciera el trabajo sucio por ti?

—Pensé que sería más fácil así —contestó él—. No me gusta herir a la gente, si puedo evitarlo. Créeme, Sakura, si hubiera ido yo en persona a decírtelo, habría resultado todo más difícil para los dos.

—¡Es increíble! Hablas como si tuvieras sentimientos, pero a mí no me engañas. ¡Sasuke Uchiha, eres un malnacido! Daría lo que fuera por no haberte conocido nunca.

En ese momento de máxima tensión, se abrió la puerta del estudio y apareció una mujer.

—Siento llegar tarde, Sakura, pero no sabes cómo está el tráfico a esta hora... ¡Oh, perdona! —exclamó Tenten Ama—. No me di cuenta de que tenías compañía.

Sakura se dirigió muy seria hacia el mostrador de recepción y se parapetó allí como buscando un refugio.

—El señor Uchiha ya se iba —dijo ella mirando a Sasuke de manera harto expresiva.

Tenten, desconcertada, se puso a mirar a los dos alternativamente, como si estuviera asistiendo a una final de tenis en Wimbledon.

—Usted no es padre de ninguna de nuestras alumnas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó finalmente a Sasuke.

—No —respondió él con una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca—. No he tenido aún la dicha de ser padre.

Sakura se puso colorada como un tomate y rogó al cielo para que a Tenten no se le ocurriese mencionar a Akane.

—Así que. —comenzó diciendo Tenten con una amplia sonrisa, clavando sus ojos grises en Sasuke—. Por lo que parece, conoce a Sakura, ¿no es así?

—Sí —respondió él—. Nos conocimos en Londres hace un par de años. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha —dijo tendiendo la mano a Tenten.

Sakura, con el corazón en un puño, continuó con sus mudas plegarias, deseando que su amiga no dedujese de esa información que Sasuke era el padre de su hija.

—Tenten Ama —dijo ella, estrechando la mano de Luca con mucho entusiasmo—. Creo que he leído algo sobre ti en los periódicos hace un par de semanas. Tienes una cadena de hoteles por medio mundo, ¿verdad?

—Así es —contestó él—. Precisamente, tengo aquí algunos negocios y pensé que sería una buena ocasión para volver a ver a Sakura. De hecho, estábamos planeando ir a cenar juntos esta noche.

—La verdad es que tenía ya un compromiso previo. —comenzó diciendo Sakura.

—Estará encantada de ir contigo —dijo Tenten, cortando a su amiga, mientras le dirigía una mirada que parecía decir que estaría loca si dejase pasar la oportunidad de cenar con un hombre tan atractivo—. Sakura apenas sale. Yo siempre le digo que necesita ir a sitios, conocer gente y vivir su vida.

Sakura miró a Tenten de una manera tan fulminante que hubiera detenido en seco la estampida de una manada de búfalos.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas estar en Melbourne? —le preguntó Tenten con una sonrisa llena de cordialidad, apoyando los codos en el mostrador, como si se dispusiese a entablar con él una larga conversación.

—De momento, un mes. Tengo algunos parientes aquí y pienso establecer en Melbourne la base de operaciones del negocio de mi familia en Australia. Pasaré también algún tiempo en Sidney y en la Gold Coast.

Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo. No sabía que Sasuke tuviera familia allí. Aunque, bien pensado, Melbourne contaba con una gran comunidad de italianos, por lo que no era de extrañar que Sasuke pudiera tener allí algún primo o primo segundo, o incluso algún tío. Apenas habían hablado de sus familias durante su relación. Él siempre se había mostrado reticente a hablar de ese tipo de cosas, como si hubiese pretendido pasar por alto su condición de miembro de una familia famosa y millonaria. Rara vez hablaba de su trabajo y nunca se había jactado de su dinero como solía hacer la mayoría de la gente rica. Habían cenado, sí, en restaurantes de lujo, pero aparte de aquellos malditos pendientes que le había entregado uno de sus empleados, lo único que había recibido de él había sido algún que otro ramo de flores. Aunque luego, sin saberlo, le había hecho el mejor de los regalos.

—Estoy segura de que te sentirás a gusto en Australia —afirmó Tenten, tratando de contener el entusiasmo que sentía ante su presencia—. Veo que hablas inglés perfectamente. ¿Has estado aquí antes?

—Gracias por el elogio, pero no, ésta es la primera vez que estoy en Australia. Estudié en Inglaterra y me he pasado los últimos años viajando entre Londres y Milán. Pero hasta ahora no he tenido la ocasión de venir a Australia como mis hermanos. La esposa de mi hermano mayor es australiana, aunque se conocieron en otro país.

Los primeros alumnos y alumnas de la clase de ballet estaban empezando a llegar. Venían acompañados de sus madres o, en algunos casos, de sus niñeras. Sasuke sonrió amablemente a las señoras y más de una le devolvió la sonrisa. Incluso algunas de las chicas le contemplaron con cara de admiración, como si fuera algún dios o alguna gran celebridad.

—Tienes que disculparme —le dijo Sakura en privado saliendo de detrás del mostrador—, pero ahora tengo que dar una clase.

—Te veré esta noche —replicó él, cruzando con ella una mirada cómplice—. He alquilado un coche. Si me das tu dirección, puedo ir a recogerte.

Sakura vivía con su hija en un modesto apartamento pegado al piso de su madre y pensó en lo engorroso que sería tener que explicarle la existencia de aquella niña si él insistía en pasar. No estaba preparada para afrontar aquella situación, después de cómo la había tratado. Él ya había tenido la oportunidad de haberse interesado por su hija y la había desperdiciado.

—No te molestes —dijo ella—, me las arreglaré sola.

—Bueno, en todo caso, me complace que hayas cambiado de opinión —dijo él con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—No me quedaba otra elección. Me estabas amenazando con subirme el alquiler si no me plegaba a tus deseos.

—Tú no tienes idea de cuáles son mis deseos, cara —dijo él pasándole un dedo suavemente por la mejilla.

Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar nada, se dio la vuelta y salió del local.


	2. Chapter 2

**hola... bueno primero que todo les dire que actualizare este fic 1 capitulo por dia y tambien muchas gracias por sus comentarios ... bueno ya sin mas aqui les dejo este cap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

—YO cuidaré de Akane, no te preocupes —le dijo Mebuki Haruno a Sakura esa tarde—. ¿Vas a salir otra vez con Shin, el hermano de Tenten? Sé que no es precisamente tu tipo, pero parece un buen chico.

Sakura abrazó a la niña de catorce de meses que tenía en su regazo. Acababa de bañarla y olía como los ángeles.

—No —dijo ella, mirando fijamente a su madre—. Se trata de alguien que conocí en Londres. Ha venido a Melbourne por unas semanas y va a venir a buscarme.

Mebuki frunció el ceño nada más oír esas palabras.

—Sakura, querida, ¿es él? ¿Es el padre de Akane?

—Sí —dijo ella, asintiendo a la vez con la cabeza—. Pensé que nunca llegaría este día. Cuando rompió conmigo, me mandó un mensaje en el que dejaba bien claro que no quería volver a verme. Quería «una separación limpia», según sus propias palabras. Pero ahora parece haber cambiado de idea.

—Hija mía, no tienes por qué salir con él si no quieres. No creo que estés obligada a nada con ese hombre, después de cómo os ha tratado a Akane y a ti.

Sakura pasó una mano suavemente por el pelo rosa de su hija.

—Mamá, a lo largo de todo este tiempo he pensado muchas veces lo distintas que podrían haber sido las cosas si hubieran ocurrido de otra forma. Cuando él rompió conmigo, yo aún no sabía que estaba embarazada. Si yo lo hubiera sabido sólo una semana antes, seguramente todo habría sido muy distinto. Él no habría tomado esa decisión de forma tan precipitada.

—¿Qué importancia puede tener una semana antes o después? —exclamó su madre—. Él ya había tomado su decisión, hija mía. No quiso ni llamarte por teléfono y menos aún decírtelo cara a cara. ¿Qué se supone que debías hacer? ¿Hablarle a través de un intermediario?

—Quizás hubiera sido una solución —respondió Sakura, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a su madre—. A lo mejor así habríamos podido vernos otra vez y discutir sobre los problemas de nuestra relación.

—No creo que te hubiera servido de nada —dijo Mebuki Haruno a su hija con un gesto de resignación—. Ese hombre tenía muy claro que quería romper contigo y no habría cambiado de opinión si le hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada. Es más, creo adivinar que, en ese caso, te habría aconsejado que interrumpieses el embarazo. Un hijo, en esas circunstancias, no encajaría en su estilo de vida, ¿no lo comprendes?

—Nunca habría aceptado una cosa así —dijo Sakura, estrechando a su hija en los brazos.

—Cariño, eras muy joven y estabas enamorada. Muchas mujeres, para complacer al hombre que amaban, han hecho cosas en su vida de las que luego se han arrepentido.

Sakura miró a su pequeña hija, ahora acurrucada contra su pecho, y vio cómo se le cerraban los ojos, aunque la niña luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos para no quedarse dormida. Reflexionó sobre las palabras de su madre. Joven y enamorada. La verdad es que ella no había hecho prácticamente nada por tratar de retener a Sasuke a su lado. Se había limitado a comportarse como una quinceañera romántica, mandándole un sinfín de mensajes al móvil y un buen número de correos electrónicos.

—No piensas decirle nada sobre Akane, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ahora su madre.

—Cuando se presentó de repente en el estudio esta mañana, lo único que pensé al verle fue lo mucho que le odiaba —contestó Sakura, acariciándole el pelo a su hija—. Pero un día, cuando Akane sea mayor, querrá saber por qué no ha tenido un padre como la mayoría de sus amigas, y querrá saber también quién es y por qué no quiso estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿Qué podría contestarle entonces? ¿Qué explicaciones podría darle?

—Las mismas explicaciones que yo te di a ti, hija. Que el hombre que tú pensabas que estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida contigo te abandonó. Recuérdalo, Sakura, un padre es sólo un padre en la medida en que ejerce y se comporta como tal. Y que yo sepa, ese Sasuke Uchiha hasta ahora no ha sido más que un donante de esperma. Un día encontrarás a un hombre de verdad que te ame a ti y a Akane. Él será mejor padre que ese hombre que decidió apartarse de tu vida sin preocuparse de lo que podía haber dejado atrás. Ten cuidado, hija, más pronto o más tarde, ese Sasuke acabará por hacerte daño. Y lo que es peor, también se lo hará a Akane.

—Creo que tienes razón, mamá —dijo Sakura, levantándose de la silla con la niña dormida en los brazos—. Pero a veces pienso que tiene derecho a saber que es el padre de una niña.

—A los hombres como él no les gustan los niños —dijo Mebuki de forma categórica como si fuese un juez—. Son demasiada carga para ellos. Demasiada responsabilidad. Créeme, hija, conozco bien el paño.

Sakura frunció el ceño. En ese terreno, no tenía el mismo concepto de Sasuke que su madre.

—Cuando llegaron los niños y niñas de mi clase esta mañana, él los miró..., no sé cómo decirte..., con añoranza, como si estuviera deseando ser padre.

—Sakura, piénsalo bien antes de hacer algo de lo luego que puedas arrepentirte —le dijo su madre muy seria—. Él es un multimillonario, un hombre rico y poderoso. Podría sentirse ofendido por no haberle informado de que tenía una hija y llevarte a juicio. No tendrías nada que hacer frente a él. Con el dinero y los abogados que tendrá a su disposición, podría quedarse con la niña. En el mejor de los casos, podrías conseguir la custodia compartida. Imagínate lo que sería eso para Akane, tener que estar volando de Melbourne a Italia o a donde viva en cada momento ese hombre. Podrías pasarte meses sin verla y, con el tiempo, cuando fuera mayor de edad, quizá decidiera no volver ya más contigo.

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón sólo de pensar que lo que le estaba diciendo su madre pudiera hacerse realidad. Sasuke venía de una familia de mucho prestigio. El clan de los Uchiha era el peor enemigo que uno podía tener enfrente. Su poder y su influencia se extendían por todo el mundo. Ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad de enfrentarse a él y ganar la custodia de su hija.

Lo irónico del caso era que ella nunca había tenido la menor intención de mantener en secreto la existencia de su hija. A pesar de que Sasuke le había dejado bien claro que no quería volver a verla, ella había intentado ponerse en contacto con él en cuanto se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Tras un par de semanas de infructuosas llamadas y correos electrónicos sin respuesta, había ido muy decidida a verle a su villa de Milán. Pero, al llegar allí, el personal de servicio, sin duda siguiendo órdenes de Sasuke, le había prohibido la entrada, y el ama de llaves le había dicho sin ningún tipo de miramiento que su señor estaba en América con una nueva amante.

Lógicamente, Sakura había recibido aquella noticia peor que si le hubieran dado un par de bofetadas. Se había sentido desolada, preguntándose cómo podía haberse dado tanta prisa en marcharse de allí. Tal vez, ya se veía con aquella amante americana mientras estaba saliendo con ella en Londres. Después de todo, él nunca se había quedado a pasar toda la noche en el apartamento que ella tenía en Londres y, a su vez, tampoco había consentido que ella pasara toda la noche con él en su lujosa casa londinense. Nunca la había llevado a ningún sitio un fin de semana ni habían estado juntos en un hotel. Siempre había insistido en llevarla a casa en el coche, con la excusa de que se levantaba muy temprano por la mañana y no quería molestarla. Ahora comprendía lo ingenua que había sido aceptando aquella explicación. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan cándida como para no haberle preguntado nunca por qué no podía pasar una sola noche con ella después de hacer el amor? ¿Qué clase de amantes eran que no podían pasar una noche juntos, uno en los brazos del otro? Era como una de esas mujeres de la calle a las que se acerca un hombre, le paga por sus servicios y después se va, pensó ella con amargura. Luca la había tratado exactamente así, como a una prostituta, y ella había estado demasiado ciega o demasiado enamorada como para darse cuenta. Pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error. Cenaría con él esa noche, eso sería todo. Sería la forma de sellar oficialmente su ruptura. Algo que no había tenido ocasión de hacer en su momento. Se despediría de él y se vería definitivamente libre del hombre que tantos quebraderos de cabeza y amarguras le había causado. Podría empezar una nueva vida.

Sakura prefirió tomar un taxi para ir a la ciudad. No tenía ganas de complicarse la vida, yendo en su coche y teniendo luego que buscar aparcamiento. Quería estar libre para poder salir corriendo si las cosas se ponían feas y pensó que un taxi sería una salida más segura y discreta que su destartalado coche con su asiento de bebé, en el asiento trasero, lleno de manchas de biberón y de restos de comida.

Se había vestido con mucho esmero para la ocasión. Aunque no disponía de un armario especialmente lujoso, tenía algunos vestidos que la hacían sentirse elegante y femenina, sin ser demasiado llamativos.

El hotel donde Sasuke se alojaba era uno de los más exclusivos del distrito de Southbank a lo largo de la ribera del Yarra. El vestíbulo de entrada, todo de mármol, con su doble escalinata y su fuente en el centro, daban al hotel un toque de glamour muy hollywoodense. Se sintió como una estrella de cine asistiendo a un gran evento cuando un portero uniformado le abrió la puerta con gran parafernalia.

Subió por la escalera. En la primera planta había un bar muy elegante lleno de confortables sofás dispuestos estratégicamente para dar un ambiente de intimidad a los clientes. Vio a Sasuke levantarse nada más entrar ella. Sintió una extraña vergüenza al ver que casi todas las mujeres volvían la cabeza para admirar a aquel hombre tan apuesto que se dirigía hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Llevaba un traje muy elegante gris marengo, una camisa blanca inmaculada y una corbata roja con rayas plateadas. Le pareció incluso más alto que esa mañana en el estudio de baile, y eso que ahora llevaba unos zapatos de tacón de casi diez centímetros.

Notó su mirada fija en su humilde vestido negro, sujeto a la cintura con un cinturón de cuero negro a juego con los zapatos y el bolso. Se alegró de haber dedicado algún tiempo, mayor de lo normal, al maquillaje. Se había dado colorete, sombra de ojos y lápiz de labios de color Claro. Llevaba su pelo rosa recogido en un moño muy bien arreglado que le daba una nota de sofisticación.

«Déjale que vea bien lo que se ha perdido», se dijo ella con aire de triunfo, viendo la forma en que la miraba.

—Estás realmente espléndida, _cara_ —dijo él a modo de saludo al llegar junto a ella, recorriéndola con los ojos con gesto de aprobación.

—Dejemos a un lado los cumplidos y acabemos esto cuanto antes, ¿te parece? —replicó ella con una sonrisa convencional.

—Sakura, no seas tan quisquillosa. Somos dos viejos amigos que se vuelven a ver después de dos años, ¿sí?

—Tú no eres mi amigo, Sasuke —dijo ella—. Eres sólo una equivocación que cometí en un momento dado de mi vida y que me gustaría olvidar lo antes posible. No quiero recordar eternamente mis errores

—Tú no cometiste ningún error, Sakura —dijo él con un gesto serio en la mirada—. Yo tuve la culpa de todo.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Constituían, de alguna manera, una disculpa? ¿O eran sólo parte de su estrategia de acercamiento para allanar el camino? Conocía muy bien el poder de seducción de Sasuke Uchiha. Una sola dosis de su encanto personal podía hechizar a cualquier mujer desprevenida. Y ella, pobre ingenua, se había enamorado de él a las primeras de cambio. Se avergonzó al recordarlo. Había bastado una sonrisa y una mirada de aquellos ojos negros.

—¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar que te comportaste conmigo como un canalla? —exclamó ella con cierto recelo.

—Tengo muchas cosas de las que arrepentirme, Sakura —respondió él con una triste sonrisa—. Desgraciadamente, el pasado es algo que ninguno de los dos puede ya cambiar, pero me gustaría compensarte por el daño que te hice rompiendo nuestra relación de aquella forma, sin darte ninguna explicación.

—¿Y cómo piensas compensarme? —preguntó ella con una mirada llena de amargura—. ¿Chantajeándome para que salga contigo? No te funcionará, Sasuke. Puedes chantajearme todo lo que quieras, pero no conseguirás que me enamore otra vez de ti.

Una extraña sombra pareció nublar su mirada. Fue apenas una pequeña fracción de segundo, pero a ella no le pasó inadvertida, aunque no fue capaz de interpretarla.

—Comprendo que es mucho pedir, después de lo que pasó. De momento me conformaría con salir contigo de vez en cuando.

—Sasuke, tienes esta noche y nada más. No habrá más citas. Dime lo que tengas que decirme y acabemos cuanto antes.

Una pareja agarrada del brazo pasó junto a ellos. La mujer se volvió para mirar a Sasuke. Luego susurró algo a su acompañante al oído y el hombre se volvió también a mirarlo.

Sasuke les sonrió muy amablemente pero, en cuanto se alejaron, tomó a Sakura del codo suavemente.

—Tenemos que irnos en seguida. Me temo que los chicos de la prensa van a aparecer por aquí de un momento a otro.

Sakura no podía soportar la idea de estar a solas con él en la habitación del hotel, pero le resultaba aún menos atractiva la idea de ver su imagen publicada en los periódicos al día siguiente. Podía imaginarse los titulares: _El magnate italiano con su novia, una madre soltera, profesora de ballet_. ¿Qué dirían de ella los padres de sus alumnos? ¿Y Tenten? ¿Y su madre? Sería la comidilla del barrio.

Le siguió hasta los ascensores y esperaron allí un par de segundos en silencio hasta que bajó uno de ellos. Pasaron dentro. Las puertas se cerraron con un inquietante clic y de pronto el bullicio reinante en el hotel pareció esfumarse como por encanto. No se oía nada, ni siquiera el ruido del motor del propio ascensor. Parecían aislados del mundo exterior, como si viajaran ellos dos solos en una cápsula espacial. El ascensor era bastante amplio, pero a ella le pareció una caja de cerillas, viéndole tan cerca de ella, a una distancia tan corta que le bastaría extender el brazo para tocarla. Sintió un hormigueo en la boca del estómago. No había estado con un hombre desde que... desde que había estado con él la última vez. Había salido a cenar una vez con Shin Ama, el hermano mayor de Tenten, que se había divorciado hacía poco. Habían ido a un restaurante popular muy concurrido. Habían tomado un menú degustación de ocho platos y él no le tocó siquiera la mano a lo largo de toda la cena. Toma nota, pensó ella. Nunca vayas a cenar a un restaurante agradable con un recién divorciado triste y nostálgico. Se había pasado la noche escuchándole pacientemente hablar de las angustias de su separación y de los acuerdos sobre la custodia de los hijos, elevando al cielo una ferviente plegaria para que aquella velada concluyese lo antes posible.

Mientras el ascensor subía silenciosamente al ático, Sakura miró a Sasuke disimuladamente. Creyó ver un par de arrugas en su frente y un extraño rictus en su boca, no habituales en él. Parecía tenso, sin duda. Tenía los brazos extendidos a lo largo del cuerpo, pero pudo apreciar que apretaba y aflojaba alternativamente los puños con fuerza como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para algo importante.

—Pensé que ya estarías acostumbrado a los acosos de la prensa —dijo, tratando de romper el hielo.

—Créeme, Sakura, eso es algo a lo que uno nunca llega a acostumbrarse —replicó girando un poco la cabeza para mirarla a la cara—. No te puedes imaginar la tensión que produce el saber que cualquier cosa que hagas puede salir publicada al día siguiente en los medios de comunicación. No tienes vida privada. Es algo increíble. A veces, no puedes tomar ni un café tranquilamente sin que tener al lado a alguien que quiere sacarte una foto. Es para volverse loco.

—Supongo que ése es el precio de la fama y de pertenecer a una familia rica y poderosa —dijo ella—. La gente siente fascinación por conocer la vida de los demás.

Sasuke la miró con una sonrisa llena de curiosidad, mientras el ascensor se detenía en el último piso.

—¿Tú también sientes esa fascinación, _cara_?

—Ni tu familia ni tú me interesan lo más mínimo —dijo ella muy orgullosa, saliendo del ascensor—. Tengo ya bastantes problemas en mi vida como para preocuparme por la de los demás.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la puerta de la suite e insertó su tarjeta de acceso en el lector, luego abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que ella pasase.

—¿Así que no has estado al corriente de mis aventuras amorosas estos dos últimos años?

—Creo que no se ha publicado nada sobre ti en todo ese tiempo —respondió ella sin pensárselo—. Sólo de tus hermanos. Es como si hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra desde que rompimos.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí y la miró con gesto pensativo.

—Durante un tiempo, eso fue exactamente lo que quería hacer —dijo Sasuke, acompañándola a un amplio salón—. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

Sakura se quedó pensando por qué habría querido desaparecer de la escena pública. Había creído advertir en sus palabras un cierto tono de nostalgia o de arrepentimiento, y se preguntó si tendría algo que ver con ella.

¡Por supuesto que no!, se dijo como reprendiéndose a sí misma. Él era un playboy que había tenido multitud de aventuras amorosas antes de conocerla. Seguramente le había atraído de ella su ingenuidad y su inocencia. Habría sido para él una novedad y parecía estar dispuesto a querer repetir la experiencia. Podía leerlo en sus ojos cada vez que se cruzaban sus miradas. Sintió la sangre corriendo aceleradamente por sus venas y se dio cuenta de que no era tan inmune a él como había pensado.

—¿Sakura? —exclamó Sasuke, con una botella de champán en la mano, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, sí... gracias —replicó ella sintiéndose algo torpe y despistada, mientras él le ponía en la mano una burbujeante copa de champán francés.

Pensó que, con lo que le habría costado esa botella, ella podría haber pagado holgadamente el recibo de la luz, no sólo de su pequeño apartamento, sino también del de su estudio de ballet.

—¡Por nosotros! —dijo él acercando su copa a la suya.

Vaciló antes de llevarse la copa a los labios. Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No te gusta este champán?

—El champán seguro que es fabuloso, es el brindis lo que no me gusta.

—Decide tú entonces por qué brindamos.

—Por una nueva vida —dijo ella chocando su copa con la suya.

—Curioso brindis —replicó él—. ¿Significa eso que el hombre con el que estás saliendo representa algo importante en tu vida?

Sakura hubiera querido decir que sí. Y lo habría hecho gustosa de no haberse tratado de un hombre como Shin Ama. Necesitaba una excusa, una buena excusa, para no volver a ver a Sasuke nunca más. Pero era demasiado arriesgado. Y no por su hija, sino por lo que ella sentía por él. Era un deseo que no podía reprimir por más que lo intentase. Se suponía que lo odiaba.

Debía odiarlo. La había abandonado, dejándola sola cuando más le necesitaba. Sin embargo, había bastado verle una sola vez para hacerle recordar los instantes de felicidad que habían pasado juntos. La pasión con que la había besado, la forma en que la había estrechado entre sus brazos, haciéndole sentir la dureza de su masculinidad. ¿Cómo olvidar aquellos recuerdos? ¿Cómo evitar que su corazón latiese a toda velocidad cuando escuchaba a alguien pronunciar su nombre o lo veía impreso en una revista? ¿Podría ser capaz alguna vez de perdonarle por no amarla, ni haber tenido siquiera la deferencia o el respeto de despedirse de ella cara a cara?

—Parece que necesitas mucho tiempo para responder a mi pregunta —le dijo Sasuke—. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa: que ese hombre no significa nada para ti. Si estuvieras enamorada de él, no habrías dudado un segundo en decírmelo.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de champán para ganar tiempo y un poco de valor.

—Creo que te daría igual cualquier respuesta que te diera. Tú ya vienes con un plan preconcebido. Por eso me has traído aquí, ¿verdad?

Sasuke se dirigió a uno de los sofás que había en la sala y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Esperó a que se acomodara en él antes de contestarla.

—Quiero estar contigo, Sakura. No sólo esta noche, ni de vez en cuando. Deseo estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda mientras esté aquí. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

Sakura sintió que empezaba a temblarle la copa de champán que tenía en la mano y trató de evitar que él se diera cuenta sujetándola con ambas manos. Pero a pesar de eso, la copa parecía oscilar entre ellas como un péndulo averiado.

—Yo..., tú... Me temo que eso no es posible —exclamó ella con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke } se sentó entonces a su lado y le quitó la copa de las manos.

—Hablo en serio, _cara_ —dijo él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti.

Sakura decidió buscar en el despecho que sentía el valor que le faltaba. Se levantó bruscamente del asiento y se puso de pie.

—Yo no soy un juguete que puedes usar y tirar cuando te plazca. Tú fuiste el que rompiste nuestra relación. Querías «una separación limpia» y lo conseguiste. Venir ahora, después de tanto tiempo, a decirme que has cambiado de opinión, me parece algo no sólo arrogante y egoísta por tu parte, sino también una desfachatez y un insulto.

Sasuke se incorporó también del asiento y se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto nervioso.

—Sakura, yo no estaba preparado para abordar una relación estable hace dos años. Llegaste a mi vida en un momento inoportuno. No sabes cuánto hubiera deseado haberte conocido un año más tarde. Tal vez, incluso, sólo seis meses después. Todo habría sido entonces muy diferente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos como si quisiera fulminarle con la mirada y él sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho. No esperaba que ella acumulara tanto odio hacia él en su corazón. Iba a resultar más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero estaba dispuesto a conseguir su objetivo a toda costa, a eliminar cualquier obstáculo que se presentase en su camino, a recurrir a cualquier medio a su alcance, por innoble que fuese, para lograr que volviese junto a él.

Sakura seguía mirándolo con aquella mirada casi asesina.

—¿Cuál ha sido la causa de este cambio tuyo tan repentino, Sasuke?

Él se pregunto si debería decírselo. No se lo había contado a nadie. Ni su madre, ni sus hermanos, ni su anciano abuelo habían estado al tanto de su viaje a América hasta que todo acabó felizmente y él se encontró de nuevo a salvo en Europa. No había querido angustiar a su familia preocupándoles con la idea de que quizá ya no volvieran a verlo más o, lo que podía ser aún peor, que regresara de América con serias discapacidades, físicas o mentales. Había visto a su padre semiinconsciente, postrado en la cama, durante las últimas semanas antes de su fallecimiento, a consecuencia de las lesiones que había sufrido en un choque frontal con el coche. Eso le había decidido a tomar aquella resolución. No había querido que su madre y sus hermanos fueran testigos de algo tan trágico y desagradable.

Sasuke no quería revivir aquellos momentos, ahora que todo había acabado. Quería dejarlos encerrados en un compartimento estanco de su cerebro para no recordarlos nunca más. Durante varios meses, le habían atormentado casi a diario. Aún se maravillaba de poder seguir con vida, de seguir respirando, hablando y andando por la calle como una persona normal. Quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido. No deseaba seguir lamentándose eternamente. Contándole a Sakura toda la verdad sólo conseguiría despertar esas pesadillas que le habían quitado el sueño tantas noches. Era algo demasiado personal, no quería correr el riesgo de que se pudiera filtrar a los medios de comunicación. Era mejor que ella no lo supiera. Él sólo quería empezar una nueva vida desde cero.

—Estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que me gustaría un poco de estabilidad —dijo él—. Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue algo maravilloso, Sakura. A tu lado, pasé los momentos más felices de mi vida.

Sakura lo miró con sus bellos ojos azules, ensombrecidos por el recelo y la sospecha.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás hablando de mí? ¿No te estarás confundiendo, tal vez, con otra mujer?

—Nunca te engañé, _cara_ —replicó él con firmeza—. No hubo ninguna otra mujer mientras estuvimos juntos. Sólo tú. Nunca te traicioné.

—Sí, me traicionaste cuando rompiste nuestra relación sin dignarte a darme ninguna explicación —dijo ella con la mirada encendida y los brazos delante del pecho en actitud defensiva.

Sasuke respiró hondo unos segundos tratando de no perder el control y encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Reconozco que te hice daño, Sakura, pero quiero que sepas que no fue nunca mi intención. Me siento responsable de todo el dolor que pude causarte. Sé que te resultará difícil comprenderlo, pero, créeme, no tenía otra elección. Nos conocimos en un mal momento. Unos meses después, todo habría sido distinto.

—Ya veo... Has estado con todas las mujeres que has querido y ahora me vienes diciendo que quieres sentar la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes exactamente de mí? No me estarás proponiendo que me case contigo, ¿verdad?

No, él no estaba dispuesto a proponerle una cosa así. Sabía que le arrojaría su oferta a la cara. Aún no era el momento. Pero había otras formas de conseguir lo que deseaba. Otras formas más sutiles.

—No —respondió él—. No te estoy proponiendo nada a largo plazo. Ahora estoy aquí, en tu país, y me gustaría ver si puede resurgir aquello que hubo una vez entre nosotros.

Sakura apretó la boca con tanta fuerza, que sus labios perdieron el color por un instante. Luego suspiró profundamente.

—¡Eres increíble, Sasuke! ¿Crees que puedes venir ahora tan tranquilo a decirme que te perdone y que todo vuelva a ser igual, como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿En qué mundo vives? ¿Crees que puedo volver contigo así, sin más? ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

El tono hiriente y agresivo de aquella cadena de preguntas sin posible respuesta cayó como un mazazo en el corazón de Sasuke. Sintió que la tensión a la que estaba siendo sometido estaba a punto de hacerle perder los nervios.

—Puede que no te quede otra elección —dijo él muy serio.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —exclamó ella fuera de sí, echando chispas por los ojos.

—Sakura, quiero tenerte otra vez en mi cama —dijo él, mirándola fijamente—. Si no te parece bien, entonces no habrá nada más que decir entre nosotros. Tendrás una semana para desocupar el estudio de danza y llevarte tus cosas. Si no te vas en ese plazo, me veré obligado a subirte el precio del alquiler.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva varias veces para tratar de aliviar la angustia que le impedía hablar.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio... Tú... no puedes hacer una cosa así.

Luca se acercó a ella hasta casi rozarla y la miró a los ojos.

—La decisión es tuya —dijo él, acariciándole el brazo suavemente con los dedos—. ¿Qué decides?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 03**

SAKURA estaba confusa. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si estuviese montada en una noria que se hubiese puesto a girar a toda velocidad por algún fallo mecánico. Él quería acostarse con ella, quería reanudar su relación. Pero no quería nada estable, sólo quería divertirse y luego dejarla cuando se cansase de ella, como ya había hecho antes. Siguió dando vueltas y más vueltas a aquellos pensamientos hasta que se sintió aturdida.

¿Cómo podía él hacerle eso? Él era el que había roto la relación. Ella no tenía culpa de nada. Él le había destrozado el corazón y le había amargado la vida. Y, sin embargo, se comportaba como si ella fuera la culpable, como si le debiera algo.

Se apartó unos pasos de él y se mordió el labio inferior por dentro hasta sentir el sabor de la sangre. Luego, se dio la vuelta y se puso a andar por la sala. Tenía que buscar una salida airosa a la situación.

—¡Ven aquí!

Sakura escuchó la orden y sintió aquellas dos palabras como un martillo golpeando en su corazón. Sonaban implacables y despiadadas. Para él, ella no era más que un objeto de su propiedad que podía usar a su antojo. Se quedó como paralizada en el sitio. Alzó la barbilla, desafiante, y lo miró con ojos de odio y desprecio.

—Si me deseas, tendrás que conseguirme por la fuerza, arrastrándome a la cama y contra mi voluntad.

—¿Estás segura de eso, _tesoro mio_? —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona llena de sensualidad.

Sakura vaciló al oír esas palabras, recordando el efecto electrizante que había sentido en el brazo con apenas un leve roce de sus dedos unos instantes antes. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su piel se habían excitado, como si se desprendieran pequeñas chispas de cada una de ellas, y su corazón se había puesto a latir al doble de velocidad. Había sentido un vacío muy doloroso en lo más profundo de sí. Un gran vacío que, sabía por experiencia, sólo él podría llenar.

Sasuke se acercó a donde ella estaba. Seguía quieta, aunque quizá sería más apropiado decir temblando. Él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y la obligó, con suavidad pero con firmeza, a alzar la vista hasta que no pudo hacer otra cosa que fijar en él los ojos.

—Aún está viva esa llama entre nosotros, ¿verdad, _cara_? Lo noté nada más entrar en el estudio esta mañana. Y puedo sentirlo también ahora, igual que tú. Lo leo en tus ojos. Lo siento cuando te toco y noto cómo tiemblas.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración cuando él acercó la boca a la comisura de sus labios y luego deslizó los suyos muy lentamente por su piel. Sintió cómo se estremecía todo su cuerpo y comprendió que él tenía razón. Su cuerpo la traicionaba por más que sus palabras pretendieran decir lo contrario. Sintió el aroma cálido de su boca mezclado con la fragancia de su loción de afeitar, mientras le acariciaba la otra comisura de los labios. Escuchó un leve gemido y comprendió sobresaltada que había salido de su boca, ahora entreabierta en manifiesta invitación a recibir sus besos.

Pero él no se aprovechó de la situación. Se limitó a sonreír y a besarla en las cejas.

—Tienes los ojos verdes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Son vivos y ardientes. Abrasan un instante y al siguiente brillan como la superficie de un mar tropical.

Ella sintió un escalofrío cuando él deslizó las manos por sus brazos desnudos y acabó cerrándolas alrededor de sus muñecas como si fueran esposas, atrayéndola hacia sí. Notó el contacto de su cuerpo y de su virilidad dura y erecta sobre su pubis y comenzó a percibir un intenso calor entre los muslos como señal de su deseo. Sintió desprecio por sí misma. ¿Cómo podía desear a un hombre al que odiaba tanto? Sentía vergüenza de su cuerpo, que la traicionaba sin ninguna consideración. Pero el deseo que sentía por él era superior a ella. No podía hacer nada por ocultarlo.

—Mi Sakura, mi hermosa y dulce Sakura... —susurró él—. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Ella notó su miembro duro y cálido presionando en el centro mismo de su feminidad y creyó sentir como si tuviera dentro una bestia hambrienta rugiendo de deseo por saciar su apetito. Su cuerpo parecía torturarla, exigiéndole satisfacer su placer. A su mente acudían imágenes pobladas de escenas eróticas, con posturas de todos los tipos. Ella encima de él, él encima de ella, los dos cuerpos de lado, él apretándola contra la pared, ella tumbada en la mesa de la cocina, ella sintiendo sus apasionadas acometidas, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas enroscadas en su cintura.

—Dime que sientes lo mismo que yo —le dijo él al oído—. Dime que aún recuerdas cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros.

Pero a Sakura no le salían las palabras. Lo único que deseaba era sentir su boca junto a la suya, aunque fuera por última vez. Después de todo, tampoco podía ser una locura sentir algo así. Apartó las manos de las suyas, las puso alrededor de su cuello y lo miró a los ojos hasta embriagarse en la profundidad de aquella mirada oscura e inquietante. Luego se puso de puntillas y lo besó sin ningún pudor, consciente de que, al hacerlo, estaba adentrándose en un camino sin retorno.

Era como el fuego en contacto con el combustible. Una llamarada de deseo que centelleaba y rugía, consumiendo todo a su paso. Abrió los labios, ofreciéndose a su lengua, que penetró en seguida en su boca como una flecha ardiente, entablándose entre ambas una danza frenética de pasión y voluptuosidad. Él la fue empujando hacia la pared mientras seguía besándola hasta hacerla sentirse sumergida en una vorágine de deseo.

Al sentir la pared en su espalda, percibió la presión de su cuerpo y de su excitación masculina con mayor nitidez. Oyó el latido de su corazón y el correr de la sangre por sus venas en respuesta directa al deseo que sentía de unirse a él. Era como una necesidad imperiosa, imposible de demorar. La escuchaba dentro de ella, como el tambor de una tribu primitiva, resonando en el interior de las paredes del centro mismo de su feminidad. Era como un avance o anticipo de una inminente posesión.

Su boca era como una llama desnuda abrasando la suya, explorando sus lugares más recónditos. Él deslizó las manos por todo su cuerpo y luego le acarició los pechos con los pulgares, dulcemente pero con firmeza, hasta sentir sus pezones erectos y duros.

Sakura arqueó la espalda. Habría deseado poder deshacerse de un tirón de la ropa que llevaba, para sentir mejor el calor de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda. En lugar de eso, le sacó la camisa de los pantalones y puso las manos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos y recreándose en su musculatura, que tan buenos recuerdos le traía. Era un torso duro y plano. Luego, pasó las palmas de las manos por su bello suave y áspero a la vez. Tenía todo lo que podía pedirse a un hombre. Fuerte y capaz, delgado pero musculoso, atlético y viril, poderoso e irresistiblemente sexy.

Él acercó la boca a sus pechos. Ella sintió el calor húmedo de su boca y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—He soñado muchas noches con poder hacer esto —dijo Sasuke con voz apagada—. Tocarte, sentir tu respuesta y tu entrega. Ninguna mujer ha despertado en mí tanta pasión como tú, _cara_.

Eran las palabras que ella necesitaba para comprender que no había sido la primera mujer que había estado en sus brazos y que, con toda seguridad, tampoco sería la última. Había disfrutado, sin duda, de muchas mujeres desde su adolescencia. Sabía de su fama de playboy cuando lo conoció, pero no había podido resistirse a su encanto seductor. Ahora, ella tenía más experiencia y responsabilidades. Su hija Akane era la más importante de todas. Por ella estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, a cualquier sacrificio. Al menos de momento, hasta que encontrase la forma de salir de aquella trampa que él le había tendido.

Apartó las manos de su pecho y lo miró fijamente.

—No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke. Aquí no. Así no. No me siento preparada. Es. demasiado pronto.

Él la miró desconcertado, luchando por apaciguar su desenfrenado deseo.

—Recuerda nuestro trato —dijo él.

Sakura se apartó de sus brazos, que tenía apoyados en la pared alrededor de su cabeza, y avanzó unos pasos hasta ponerse a una distancia suficiente para sentirse segura. Trató de recobrar el aliento y el latido normal de su corazón.

—¿Nuestro trato? —repitió ella con una mirada de desprecio—. ¿Llamas trato a un chantaje? ¿A ofrecerme dinero a cambio de sexo?

—Bueno, creo que ésa es una forma bastante cruda de describirlo.

—Es la verdad —protestó ella—. Quieres convertirme en una prostituta. Tú abres tu cartera y yo abro las piernas. Eso es a lo que tú llamas un trato, ¿no?

—No te rebajes de esa forma, Sakura.

Sakura soltó una carcajada que era más una respuesta histérica que una expresión de alegría.

—¡Qué gracia! Me dices que no me rebaje cuando me estás tratando de la forma más degradante que me ha tratado nadie en la vida.

Él suspiró resignado y se dirigió a una de las ventanas desde las que se contemplaba una espléndida vista de la ciudad, llena de luces y bullicio.

Sakura lo observó allí, quieto y pensativo, con sus anchos hombros, muy derecho y erguido, y sintió deseos de acercarse a él, rodearle con los brazos y decirle que sí, que ella también lo estaba deseando. Pero sabía que, con ello, lo único que conseguiría sería volver a sufrir una nueva decepción. No podría soportarlo por segunda vez. Le había costado mucho rehacerse de aquel fracaso y no estaba preparada para hacer frente a otro. En aquella ocasión, su hija Akane le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante y rehacer su vida. La responsabilidad de ser madre le había hecho madurar. Pero, a pesar de todas esas consideraciones, no podía negar que Sasuke era una tentación para cualquier mujer. ¡Qué sensación tan maravillosa sería estar una vez más entre sus brazos, apretada contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose como si fuera, para él, lo más importante del mundo! ¡Cuántas veces lo había soñado a lo largo de aquellos dos últimos años!

—Está bien —dijo él con voz vacía y hueca, después de un largo silencio—. Puedes irte si quieres.

Sakura sintió un sobresalto en el corazón.

—Pero... pensaba que...

—Vete, Sakura. Vete antes de que cambie de opinión —replicó él mirándola con gesto de reproche.

Ella, con un nudo en la garganta, avanzó un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta, pero recordó entonces que se había dejado el bolso en el sofá. Intentó ir a recogerlo, pero sintió que sus piernas no le obedecían. Él se acercó al sofá, tomó el bolso y se lo dio.

—Esto ha sido una equivocación, ¿verdad?

Ella se mordió los labios, preguntándose si era una pregunta que esperaba una respuesta o se trataba sólo de una reflexión. Desde luego, tenía razón, todo había sido una equivocación. Igual que era una equivocación que ella siguiera amándolo, a pesar de cómo la había tratado. Se sintió avergonzada y patética, una mujer sin dignidad. Eso era a lo que él la había reducido. Pero era un deseo superior a sus fuerzas que ningún hombre, excepto él, había conseguido despertar en ella.

Sabía que tenía que irse.

Tenía que irse en ese mismo momento. Antes de que él se diese cuenta de que estaba a punto de claudicar y traicionarse a sí misma, entregándose a él. Tenía que irse antes de que aquellos breves instantes de soledad se convirtiesen en una o dos horas de placeres robados. Tenía que irse antes de que sus ideales románticos le hiciesen soñar, como ya le había sucedido en el pasado, con que podía haber un futuro prometedor entre ellos.

—He llevado este asunto muy mal —insistió él con un rictus de amargura en los labios—. Creo que debería haberte llamado antes para advertirte de mis propósitos. Quizá no habrías estado entonces tan recelosa conmigo, ¿si?

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó ella secamente.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera qué decir.

—Quería saber lo que sentías por mí, de forma espontánea, no ensayada previamente.

—Hablas como si esto se tratara de un experimento sociológico.

Él la miró fijamente con sus ojos oscuros, tentadores e inescrutables.

—Me gustaría volver a verte, _cara_. Mañana por la noche. Esta vez, sin condiciones. Sin amenazas, ni sobornos ni chantajes. Sólo como dos personas que se reúnen para cenar juntos. Si lo prefieres, podríamos hacer como si nos viésemos por primera vez, como si empezásemos desde cero.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre la tentación y la duda. ¿Qué clase de argucia estaría urdiendo? ¿Seguiría queriendo presionarla por el lado económico para doblegar su voluntad?

—Sobre lo del alquiler... —dijo ella—. Creo que sabes que no dispongo de dinero suficiente para.

—Olvídate de eso —replicó él—. No quiero que te acuestes conmigo por obligación. Sé que vendrás a mí por voluntad propia, Sakura. Es algo inevitable. Lo supe nada más entrar en el estudio esta mañana.

No podía creerlo. ¿Tan transparentes eran sus sentimientos para él?, pensó ella para sí.

—Creo que te engañas, Sasuke. Serían imaginaciones tuyas —dijo ella muy orgullosa, levantando la barbilla—. Confundiste la sorpresa que sentí al verte allí de improviso con algo más.

—¡Eres tan hermosa! —exclamó él con aquella sonrisa seductora tan familiar para ella—. ¡Tan hermosa! —repitió, deslizando suavemente el dedo índice por su mejilla.

Sakura temió traicionarse definitivamente. La caricia había sido apenas como el roce de una pluma sobre su piel, pero había excitado todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Sasuke? —preguntó ella, restregándose la cara con la mano como si quisiera limpiarse alguna mancha que le hubiera dejado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo él, desconcertado.

—A esto. —replicó ella, señalando con la mano el salón de la suite—. A ti, a mí, a nosotros. No estoy segura de lo que significa todo esto realmente, pero tengo el presentimiento de que va más allá de lo que me dices.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta comprender que quiera volver a verte? —dijo él con una extraña sonrisa—. ¿Tan extraño te parece que, después de haber hecho un viaje tan largo, y sabiendo que vivías en esta ciudad, quiera saludarte y pasar un rato juntos?

Sakura dibujó una mueca de cinismo en sus labios y lo miró con una sonrisa irónica.

—Si cuando vas de viaje, tienes la costumbre de pasar a saludar a todas las amantes que has tenido por el mundo, tendrás que pagar por exceso de equipaje cuando factures tu agenda de citas.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo por un instante, como sorprendido por aquella acusación.

—No he tenido tantas amantes como crees. He estado muy ocupado con… otras cosas.

Ella se preguntó qué otras cosas podrían ser ésas. Sabía que trabajaba mucho para mantener el negocio familiar, pero también sabía que había dedicado buena parte de su tiempo a divertirse. ¿En qué otra cosa podía haber estado ocupado más que en salir con alguna aspirante a modelo o a estrella de Hollywood, igual que hacía su hermano Sai ?

—¿Viniste en coche o tomaste un taxi? —le preguntó él.

—Vine en taxi —respondió ella—. No es fácil encontrar aparcamiento.

Sasuke se acercó a una mesita y sacó las llaves del coche de uno de los cajones.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío, como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría por la espalda.

—No te molestes. Quiero decir… no me importa tomar un taxi. De hecho, si te soy sincera, lo prefiero.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura? —exclamó él mirándola con gesto de recelo—. ¿No confías en mí ni siquiera para llevarte a casa? Conozco perfectamente las carreteras y las desviaciones que hay que tomar.

—No, no es eso. Prefiero ir por mis propios medios.

—Hay alguien esperándote en casa, ¿no es eso? —preguntó él.

—Mi vida privada es algo que no te concierne, Sasuke. Ya no.

Sasuke continuó observándola con su mirada oscura e inescrutable. Se hizo un silencio tenso y profundo que pareció abrir un abismo entre ambos.

—Mira —dijo Sakura finalmente, tratando de romper el hielo—. Mañana tengo que despertarme temprano para ir a trabajar y no quiero que mi madre esté preocupada por mí.

—¿Tu madre? —exclamó él arrugando la frente sorprendido—. ¿Vives con tu madre?

—¿Hay algo malo en eso? —replicó ella muy digna—. Tener una casa en propiedad resulta muy caro aquí en Melbourne. Yo no me puedo permitir pagar el alquiler del estudio y además una hipoteca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dando clases de ballet? —preguntó él, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Alrededor de un año. Tenten y yo nos preparábamos en la misma academia. Ella se rompió un tobillo en un accidente de tráfico y tuvo que dejar la danza. Fue entonces cuando decidimos poner nuestra propia escuela de baile.

Se hizo otro silencio, tenso y cortante. Duró sólo unos pocos segundos, pero a Sakura se le hicieron una eternidad.

—Recuerdo que ibas a presentarte a una prueba y al final no fuiste —dijo él mirándola fijamente—. ¿Tuvo que ver esa decisión conmigo?

Sakura sintió una angustia en el corazón y desvió la mirada.

—¿Por… qué me preguntas eso?

—Rompimos nuestra relación alrededor de un mes antes de aquel casting, ¿no es cierto?

Ella se encogió de hombros, como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto y se puso a juguetear con el bolso.

—Pensé que no tenía sentido hacer una prueba para aquella compañía de Londres cuando mi corazón ya no estaba allí —dijo ella, volviendo a mirarlo ahora a los ojos—. Juzgué que era mejor volver a casa. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en Londres. En cualquier caso, había mucha competencia en el casting y no tenía muchas esperanzas de ser seleccionada. Probablemente me habrían eliminado en la primera fase, y no estaba en condiciones de pasar por un nuevo fracaso.

—Así que preferiste no presentarte antes que hacer frente a un posible fracaso.

La frase de Sasuke no era una pregunta, sino una conclusión que resumía perfectamente lo que ella acababa de decir. Él la conocía mejor de lo que se pensaba. Ella apenas le había hablado de sus aspiraciones en el mundo de la danza. La verdad era que, durante su relación, apenas habían hablado de sus problemas personales. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que él quería mantenerse a distancia, no sólo desde el punto físico sino también emocional, y ella había obrado de igual manera.

—Sí —dijo ella, sosteniendo su mirada—. A pesar de todo, tuve la decencia de ir a hablar en persona con el director del casting para explicarle las razones de mi abandono.

—Sé lo duro que resultó aquello para ti, Sakura —dijo él con un tono de conmiseración—. Yo no quería hacerte daño, pero las cosas salieron así. No pude evitarlo.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. No quería ponerse a llorar delante de él. Ya había derramado bastantes lágrimas por él dos años antes.

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿hubo alguna otra mujer en tu vida mientras estuvimos juntos? —preguntó ella con un tono de voz frío y crispado—. Sé sincero conmigo. Ahora ya soy una mujer madura y puedo afrontarlo. Yo no era bastante para ti, ¿verdad? No era lo suficientemente buena para satisfacer tus sofisticados deseos.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? —exclamó él con gesto contrariado.

—Sí. Al principio, fui una novedad para ti, pero pronto comencé a resultarte molesta. Era buena en la cama, pero no lo suficiente para llevarme contigo en tus viajes de negocios. Para eso tenías a otras mujeres que sabían desenvolverse mucho mejor que yo.

—No es lo que tú te crees, Sakura —dijo él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Siempre me ha gustado viajar solo. Me resulta más cómodo. Ésa era la única razón.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior por dentro para tratar de controlar su espiral de emociones. ¿Por qué no se había marchado hacía cinco minutos? No habría dado pie a la situación en que ahora se encontraban.

—Estuvimos juntos seis meses, Sasuke, y en todo ese tiempo no te quedaste una sola noche a dormir conmigo después de hacer el amor. Ni una sola. Como tampoco se te ocurrió llevarme a algún sitio un fin de semana. Ni siquiera al campo, para que no te viera nadie conmigo. Yo sólo era tu amante. La chica fácil con la que podías acostarte cuando se te antojara. Sólo tenías que descolgar el teléfono para tenerme a tu disposición —dijo ella muy airada gesticulando con las manos.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y se las sujetó entre las suyas.

—Deja ya de martirizarte, Sakura. Tú eras para mí mucho más que eso.

—Me utilizaste, Sasuke, no lo niegues —dijo ella con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos—. Me utilizaste y, cuando te cansaste de mí, me dejaste tirada como a un zapato viejo.

Trató de apartarse de él. Sasuke miró aquellas manos tan blancas y frágiles en comparación con las suyas, morenas y robustas. Parecían pequeñas palomas agitando las alas, tratando de huir. Todo en ella era elegante y delicado: su cuerpo de bailarina, su manera de moverse, la forma en que sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, se enmarcaban en el óvalo tan perfecto de su cara.

Sasuke se sumergió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos. Podía ver, en el brillo húmedo de las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo, el dolor que había sufrido a raíz de su separación, y se preguntó cómo podría reparar el daño que había causado.

Ella era diferente de todas las mujeres con las que había estado. Él había sido su primer amante y le habían encantado su pudor y su torpeza. Pero, ¿por qué no podía olvidarla?, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Parecía tenerla incrustada en algún lugar muy profundo de su alma, un lugar al que nadie había llegado. Y, sin embargo, la sentía tan cerca... Él no había querido enamorarse de nadie, dado el estado de salud en que se hallaba. Pero con Sakura había estado muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Por eso había roto con ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y comenzara a escuchar a su corazón más que a su cerebro. Hubiera sido muy injusto, por su parte, involucrarla en una relación que podría no tener ningún futuro.

Soltó una de las manos para poder ponerla en su espalda y atraerla hacia sí. Le agradaba la sensación de sentir su cuerpo menudo temblando junto al suyo. Deseaba poder contarle la verdad, pero tenía miedo de asustarla. Aún era demasiado pronto. Tenía que hacer las cosas con tranquilidad y sensatez. Ella era como una tímida gacela con un sentido innato del peligro. Tenía que ser precavido y paciente. Paciencia le sobraba, pero no tiempo. Sólo disponía de un mes para conseguir que volviera con él de nuevo y ver si aún quedaba algo de aquella magia que había existido entre ellos en el pasado. Podrían construir un futuro juntos. Pero sólo tenía un mes. ¿Sería suficiente?

—Cálmate, Sakura —dijo él muy suavemente—. Estás enfadada conmigo y con razón. Pero sabes que aún queda algo entre nosotros. No lo niegues.

Los ojos de ella se encendieron como los de un animal acorralado por su depredador más feroz.

—Te engañas. No... no queda ya nada entre nosotros —replicó Sakura con voz temblorosa—. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. No quiero volver a ser tu esclava sexual. No quiero ser… nada tuyo.

Sasuke se llevó a la boca la mano que aún mantenía agarrada a la suya y le besó las yemas de los dedos, una a una, hasta que los sintió temblar entre sus labios y observó cómo se pasaba, con gesto nervioso, la punta de la lengua por los labios.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada especial, sólo que vengas a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche.

Ella tragó saliva, tratando de aliviar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—¿Y... después?

Él le besó los nudillos de la mano, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Si no quieres volver a verme, tendré que aceptarlo.

—¿Me dejarías irme? —exclamó ella sorprendida—. ¿Sin más?

Sasuke pasó dos dedos por la frente de ella, acariciándola.

—Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa forma, acabarán saliéndote arrugas.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta, Sasuke —dijo ella apartando a un lado la cabeza.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó la mano con un gesto de resignación.

—Nunca te hice chantaje para que te acostaras conmigo, no veo por qué razón tendría necesidad de hacerlo ahora.

Sakura alzó la cabeza desafiante mientras sus ojos despedían una llamarada Verde.

—Ya no soy tan ingenua como antes, Sasuke.

—Está bien, _cara_. Lo que tenga que ser será. Deberíamos dejar que sea el destino quien decida, ¿sí?

—¡El destino...! ¡Ya! —exclamó ella, mirándolo con una mezcla de ironía y recelo—. El destino fue el que hizo que te convirtieras de repente en el propietario de mi estudio de baile, ¿verdad?

—No te preocupes por eso. No pienso echarte de allí —dijo Sasuke con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Puedes ponerme eso por escrito?

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos, respirando su perfume con olor a madreselva y jazmín. Se sintió embriagado por su proximidad y por aquella fragancia tan turbadora.

—¿No te fías de mí?

Ella cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho en actitud defensiva.

—No, por extraño que te parezca. Y espero que ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos.

Sasuke se sintió realmente irritado por primera vez aquella noche. ¿Por qué razón trataba de recordarle continuamente lo mucho que le odiaba? Si pensaba que con eso iba a lograr apagar su deseo por ella, estaba equivocada. Quizá consiguiese el efecto contrario. Y si no, ¿para qué lo hacía?, ¿cuál era su intención? ¿Querría darle una lección como venganza, o quizá pretendiese sacar, esa vez más, provecho de su relación? Sin duda, en esos dos últimos años, se había vuelto más dura. Tal vez, se había matriculado en la academia donde se adiestraban las mujeres cazafortunas y ahora se sabía todos los trucos para manejar a un hombre y utilizarle en su provecho. De todos modos, eso a él le traía sin cuidado. Él la deseaba por encima de todo. Tampoco era de extrañar que ella hubiera cambiado, él también lo había hecho. Ya no era la misma persona de hacía dos años. ¿Cómo podía serlo, después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido?

Se encaminó hacia la mesita donde había dejado las dos copas de champán. Tomó una copa en cada mano y se acercó a ella.

—Sería un pecado desperdiciar un champán tan excelente —afirmó él, ofreciéndole su copa—. ¿Por qué no te quedas unos minutos más y me ayudas a terminarla?

Ella miró la copa como si fuera un cáliz envenenado.

—Es sólo champán, Sakura. Bebamos una copa tranquilamente mientras nos contamos lo que hemos hecho cada uno en estos dos años —añadió, dando un trago a su copa y esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo—. Háblame de tu escuela de ballet. ¿Te sientes feliz dando clases?

Ella dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa y luego la sostuvo por el tallo con las dos manos.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Tengo unos alumnos adorables.

Él dio unas palmaditas en el sofá invitándola a sentarse. Ella se puso en un extremo, lista para salir volando si fuera necesario.

—Eso está bien. ¿Y cuántos estudiantes tienes? —le preguntó él para intentar relajar la situación.

—En este momento, tengo sesenta, pero mi objetivo es llegar a los doscientos. Tengo planes para ampliar el número de clases. Pienso contratar a dos profesores más, para cubrir las modalidades de jazz y claque. Y también me gustaría incorporar algunas clases especiales para adultos.

—¿Para adultos? —exclamó Sasuke, sorprendido, dando otro trago de champán—. Siempre he pensado que el ballet es algo que hay que aprender desde niño, y cuanto más joven mejor.

—Es cierto. Pero, si vamos a eso, hay muchas mujeres y algunos hombres que han estudiado danza de jóvenes y luego lo han dejado por una u otra razón. Con una o dos clases a la semana, conseguirían mantenerse en forma y pasar un buen rato.

Sasuke recorrió palmo a palmo de su cuerpo con la mirada mientras ella seguía hablando con mucho entusiasmo de su trabajo.

—Sí, ciertamente tengo que confesar que, en tu caso, el baile no te ha deformado la figura —dijo él con su habitual sonrisa burlona—. Sigues tan delgada y con el mismo buen tipo de siempre. ¿Cuántas horas practicas?

Sakura sintió un ligero rubor subiendo por sus mejillas y trató de disimularlo mirando fijamente a su copa de champán.

—Un par de horas al día. Me gustaría poder dedicarle más tiempo pero con Aka. —se detuvo antes completar el nombre y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior pensando la forma de rectificar—. Quiero decir que con todas las cosas que hay que hacer, no. no dispongo de demasiado tiempo.

Sasuke la miró sonriente viendo cómo se ponía cada vez más colorada. Parecía una colegiala tímida y vergonzosa, que no se sintiese segura de sí misma a pesar de su talento. Era una imagen que le llegó al corazón. Pensó entonces en aquellas mujeres de mundo que le habían asediado en el pasado. Ellas habían usado su encanto, su glamour y sus astucias para llamar su atención. Sakura, en cambio, no había hecho nada de eso. Siempre había sido muy discreta y reservada. Una mujer excepcional. Pura y sin mancha. Como un diamante virgen.

Sakura se levantó del sofá y dejó su copa en la mesita.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Qué prisa tienes? —dijo él, levantándose a su vez.

Ella se volvió un instante para mirarlo y luego se puso a buscar de nuevo su bolso.

—Mi madre estará preocupada, preguntándose dónde puedo estar. Le dije que iba a salir sólo a tomar una copa y que volvería pronto.

—Sakura, tienes veinticinco años. ¿No me digas que tienes que pedirle permiso a tu madre para llegar tarde a casa como si fueras una quinceañera?

—Mi madre ha sido siempre muy buena conmigo. Me ha apoyado incondicionalmente en todo. No tengo que pedirle permiso para nada, pero creo que le debo un respeto por todos los sacrificios que ha hecho por mí.

—Entonces no creo que le moleste que pases una noche fuera —dijo él con una sonrisa—. ¿O el problema no es tu madre sino ese hombre con el que estás saliendo?

—¿Y qué, si así fuera? —dijo ella desafiante.

Sasuke sintió de repente un ataque de celos tan violento como un tsunami. Sintió un sudor frío por toda su piel ante la sola idea de imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó fríamente tratando de disimular la angustia que le corroía las entrañas.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —replicó ella muy arrogante.

Sasuke dejó su copa en la mesa con mucho cuidado y apretó y aflojó los puños varias veces procurando no perder los nervios. Sin duda, estaba provocándole deliberadamente con su amante como a un toro al que se le enseña la muleta.

—¿Te acuestas con él?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Sasuke la miró fijamente mientras ella recogía el bolso, que había quedado medio oculto entre los cojines del sofá, y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Gracias por el champán. Adiós.

—Recuerda que tenemos una cita mañana por la noche.

—No creo que pueda acudir —replicó ella.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! Sólo te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo una noche —exclamó él con evidente frustración—. No creo que sea mucho pedir.

Ella se volvió hacia él lentamente y lo miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de ira contenida.

—Sí, Sasuke, es pedir mucho. Tú nunca quisiste pasar una noche entera conmigo cuando estábamos juntos.

Sasuke sintió como si se cerrara una mordaza de acero sobre su garganta. Tuvo la sensación de que no podía articular las palabras que querían salir de su boca.

—Así que pretendes pagarme con la misma moneda, ¿no es eso?

—No, Sasuke —respondió ella, abriendo la puerta—. Es sólo un acto de justicia.

Y salió cerrándole la puerta en la cara.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Sasuke no encontró el teléfono móvil hasta una hora después de haber salido ella. Había estado dando vueltas por la sala durante media hora sin saber qué hacer, hasta que al final había decidido servirse otra copa de champán. La botella había quedado casi entera.

Se sentó con la botella y la copa en el sofá donde Sakura había estado sentada antes. Se bebió la copa de un trago sin apenas saborearla y se sirvió otra. En el estado en que estaba, no le importaba lo más mínimo si llegaba a emborracharse. Así se olvidaría de todo. Cualquier cosa era preferible a aquella angustia que sentía.

Maldijo aquella situación y se pasó la mano por la frente para apartarse el pelo. La noche no había resultado como él esperaba. Sakura le había dejado bien claro que no quería volver a verlo. Había abrigado la esperanza de que ella sintiera aún algo por él, pero se había engañado a sí mismo.

Recordó aquella relación entre ellos que había empezado dos y medio atrás. Ella le había confesado que lo amaba, pero él, en cambio, no se había sentido muy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía diferente cuando estaba con ella y que ese sentimiento era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Pero, en aquella época, había creído que no tendría un futuro estable que ofrecerle y se había guardado sus sentimientos para él. Era consciente de que se había comportado de una manera fría y distante. En aquellos días, cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, se había mostrado a menudo irritable y de mal humor con ella. Eso le había hecho sentirse confusa e insegura, pero él no le había dado ninguna explicación de la causa de su proceder. No había querido que ella se sintiera obligada hacia él. Sabía que era una mujer dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio, por grande que fuese, y él no estaba preparado para aceptar esa responsabilidad. Tenía un problema, pero era su problema, su cruz. La cruz que tenía que llevar y que había llevado con valor, hasta que finalmente, gracias a Dios, se había librado de ella.

Trató de olvidar aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos. Se inclinó hacia la mesa para servirse otra copa de champán y sintió entonces un objeto duro en los riñones. Se apartó a un lado y vio un móvil negro extraplano asomando entre los cojines.

Sonrió enigmáticamente. Era de la misma marca que el suyo, aunque de un modelo menos avanzado. Al tomarlo con la mano, pulsó de forma fortuita una tecla con el icono de un sobre de correos. Tras un breve tono, comenzaron a aparecer una serie de mensajes en la pantalla. Aunque su conciencia le decía que estaba violando la intimidad de otra persona, no pudo resistir la tentación de leerlos.

_¿Cómo te fue?_

_¿Dime, cómo es él?_

_¿Le hablaste de quien tú ya sabes?_

_¡Llámame!_

Sasuke deslizó el dedo por el resto de los iconos, pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, se detuvo en el de la galería de imágenes. Dudó una fracción de segundo antes de abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, vio una amplia colección de fotos de una niña. No supo determinar su edad con exactitud, pero pensó que debía tener alrededor de un año. Era muy pequeña, parecía una muñeca. Tenía el pelo rosa y unos ojos verdes muy grandes.

Sintió una cierta desazón en el estómago y su mano comenzó a temblar cuando pasó por un par de fotos más de la niña. Era la viva imagen de Sakura, como una versión en miniatura de ella. Estaba aún en pañales y parecía como si estuviese aprendiendo a andar. Sasuke sintió como si un clavo le atravesase el corazón por la mitad. Nunca se habría imaginado ver tal cosa. No se le había pasado por la cabeza. Se sintió un estúpido por no haber pensado en ello. No era de extrañar que ella no quisiese saber nada de él. Sakura había hecho bien rehaciendo su vida.

Había tenido una niña.

Y la había tenido con otro hombre.

Aquello le resultó muy doloroso. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si se le hubiera encogido y ahora fuera incapaz de albergar todos sus órganos en el interior. Sintió un dolor al respirar. Cada respiración era como una aguja clavándose entre las costillas. Sus pulmones parecían a punto de estallar.

No fue capaz de seguir viendo más fotos. No era ya dueño de sus actos. Pensó que, si apareciese el padre de la niña en las fotos siguientes, sería capaz de destrozar el móvil. No quería saber quién era ni qué aspecto tenía. Sin duda, sería un tipo formal y responsable que había cautivado a Sakura, ofreciéndole la seguridad que ella deseaba. No había visto ningún anillo en su mano, pero eso significaba nada. Ya no era como antes, ahora había muchas mujeres solteras con hijos. Ella había dicho que vivía con su madre pero, ¿y su amante? ¿Viviría el padre de su hija también con ellas? Ahora comprendía por qué ella no había querido que él fuera a buscarla a su casa. _¡Dio!_, no podía soportar la idea de que, cuando ella llegara a casa, cayese en brazos de otro hombre. Quizá en ese momento estuviera haciendo el amor con ese tipo. Quizá estuviera, incluso, concibiendo otro hijo con él.

Apretó el móvil entre los dedos y reclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando desechar las imágenes que acudían a su mente.

Sintió entonces el teléfono vibrando en su mano. Abrió los ojos y miró la pantalla. Pulsó el icono de respuesta de llamadas y se llevó el aparato al oído.

—¿Sí?

Hubo un corto silencio marcado por una rápida respiración.

—¿Sasuke?

—¡Sakura! —exclamó él, acomodándose en el sofá—. ¡Qué alegría oír tu voz!

Otro silencio tenso.

—El teléfono se me debió caer del bolso.

—Sí, eso habrá sido —replicó él—. Puedes venir ahora a por él o, si lo prefieres, te lo daré yo mañana por la noche en la cena.

—Yo...

—O también puedo llevártelo ahora a tu casa si te corre prisa.

—¡No!

Sasuke hizo un gesto amargo con la boca reflejando el dolor que sentía por dentro al escuchar esa simple palabra de dos letras.

—No sería ninguna molestia para mí, créeme. ¿Dónde vives?

—No quiero que vengas aquí, Sasuke —dijo ella muy seria.

—¿Por qué? ¿No le parecería bien a tu amante?

Se produjo un nuevo silencio cargado de tensión.

—Necesito mi teléfono —dijo ella—. Iré allí a recogerlo ahora mismo... ¿Te parece bien?... Quiero decir, que si no es demasiado tarde para ti o tienes que salir a hacer alguna cosa.

Luca miró el reloj y sonrió.

—Te estaré esperando.

Acabada la conversación, Sasuke se quedó muy pensativo, con la sonrisa borrada de sus labios.

Sakura detuvo el coche a la entrada del hotel y entregó las llaves, de mala gana, al aparcacoches. Le había dicho que sólo tardaría unos minutos en volver, pero el empleado había insistido en que las normas del hotel no permitían que ningún coche aparcase en la entrada, aunque fuese sólo por unos minutos. Con aquella discusión, sólo había conseguido alterarse un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando, al llegar a casa, se había dado cuenta de que se había dejado el móvil, había sentido tal sobresalto, que casi le había dado un infarto.

¿Habría estado Sasuke husmeando las fotos de Akane? Había docenas de ellas en el móvil. Afortunadamente, no había ninguna de los primeros meses. Hacía un par de semanas que había descargado todas a su ordenador y sólo estaban las que le había sacado recientemente.

¿Se habría fijado Luca en el parecido? Su madre le había dicho que era poco probable, pero ella no estaba muy segura. La niña tenía el mismo color de pelo que ella, sus mismos ojos verdes y sus mismas facciones.

Cuando Akane estaba concentrada jugando con un puzzle o un juguete, fruncía el ceño exactamente igual que Sasuke. Y, últimamente, que estaba aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos, ponía al andar una cara de satisfacción que era el vivo retrato de él.

¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? ¿Por qué no se había fijado en que el cierre del bolso estaba estropeado? No debería haber aceptado nunca ir a verlo a su hotel. Nada bueno podía haber sacado yendo allí. Estaba claro que él se sentía solo y lo único que quería era tener una aventura. Lo había visto en el brillo de sus ojos oscuros. La deseaba. Pero, ¿y el beso? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida y tan débil, que le había respondido con aquella entrega? ¿Se había vuelto loca? Él sólo había tratado de ver si aún ardía en ella la vieja llama del pasado y sin duda lo había comprobado con creces.

¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¿Por qué había caído en la trampa?, se repitió a sí misma. Debía haber estado más firme, más enérgica, más… segura de sí.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared del ascensor, tratando de recuperar la calma. Después de todo, lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger el móvil y marcharse. Sólo eso, así de sencillo. Nada de charlas ni de palabras tiernas, ni por supuesto mirarle a los ojos. Quizá pudiera leer en ellos más de lo que ella quisiera.

El ascensor pareció tardar siglos en llegar a la planta del ático, o quizá todo era producto de su angustia y su impaciencia. Estaba realmente muy nerviosa y asustada.

Cuando llegó finalmente al último piso, salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la puerta de la suite caminando con paso vacilante. Llamó a la puerta discretamente. Sasuke le respondió tras unos segundos eternos.

—Pasa —dijo él, abriendo la puerta y echándose a un lado.

—No, gracias —dijo ella secamente—. Sólo he venido a recoger el móvil.

Él se cruzó de brazos de manera indolente con una sonrisa.

—Ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato y charlamos?

—Mi móvil —dijo ella extendiendo la mano, sin mirarlo a la cara.

Sasuke, muy seguro de sí mismo, le tomó la mano y cerró la puerta. Sonrió de forma irónica al ver su gesto de sorpresa e indignación.

—Si quieres recuperar el móvil, tendrás que hacer lo que te pido.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—¡Eres un malnacido! ¡Esto es un abuso!

—Tendrás tu móvil después de que hayamos charlado un rato —dijo él llevándola adentro.

—No quiero hablar de nada contigo, Sasuke —dijo ella, tratando de retirar la mano sin demasiada convicción.

—¿Te apetece un copa? —preguntó él sin hacer caso de sus intentos de soltarse de su mano—. Me temo que no debe quedar ya mucho champán, pero puedo abrir otra botella.

—No he venido aquí a conversar —dijo ella apretando los dientes—. Sólo quiero que me devuelvas mi teléfono y marcharme a casa.

Él la miró fijamente, recreándose en sus delicadas facciones y en su esbelto y frágil cuerpo de bailarina.

—¿Por qué no me hablas de tu hija? Porque supongo que es tuya, ¿no? Se parece mucho a ti, es tu viva imagen.

Ella se quedó pálida al escuchar esas palabras y lo miró con ojos de indignación.

—¡Has estado mirando mis fotos!

—No hay nada escandaloso en ellas, te lo puedo asegurar —dijo Sasuke con cinismo—. Ninguna escena de cama, ningún beso, ningún.

—¿Con qué derecho te has atrevido a tocar mi móvil? —preguntó ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—Te equivocas, Sakura. Estaba en el sofá, lo encontré por casualidad y recibió una llamada en ese momento. No querrías que lo dejase sonar sin contestar, ¿verdad?

Ella le dirigió una mirada más fría que el hielo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No fue eso lo que me hiciste hace dos años cuando rompiste conmigo?

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, consternado. Ella tenía razón. Pero no era el momento propicio para decirle lo duro que había sido también para él, entonces, escuchar el sonido del teléfono, viendo su nombre en la pantalla, y tener que contenerse para no descolgar y volver a oír su adorable voz una vez más. Al final, había decidido cambiar de número para no caer en la tentación en un momento de debilidad. Y había tenido muchos en aquellos meses.

—¿Qué tipo de relación mantienes ahora con el padre de tu hija? —preguntó él—. Veo que no llevas alianza, por lo que deduzco que no estás casada.

Ella lo miró ahora fijamente con ojos temblorosos y una expresión que él no supo desentrañar. Se mordió el labio inferior por dentro con fuerza hasta que estuvo a punto de sangrar.

—No, no estoy casada... Yo... Bueno, la cosa es que.

Sakura contrajo el rostro como si hablar de aquello fuera algo muy doloroso para ella.

—Ya no estáis juntos, eso es lo que quieres decir, ¿verdad?

—Sí..., algo así.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke—. Al menos, hemos conseguido aclarar ese pequeño detalle. Estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tenerte en mi cama, pero un marido celoso es algo que no puedo soportar.

—No pienso…

—Cálmate, Sakura, no te precipites —replicó él, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

Siempre le había gustado la suavidad de su boca. Tenía unos labios carnosos que parecían invitar a besarlos. Inclinó la cabeza y deslizó los labios suavemente sobre los suyos, degustando su dulzura. Habría deseado más, pero prefirió apartar su boca unos centímetros para comprobar su reacción. Ella bajó la mirada, sacó la punta de lengua y la pasó por sus labios. Él sintió su respiración entrecortada y sus pechos subiendo y bajando acompasadamente a su ritmo.

Inclinó la cabeza de nuevo para besarla, pero se quedó a media distancia de su boca, esperando que ella recorriera la otra media.

—Vamos, _cara_ —susurró él junto a sus labios—. Sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo.

—No, yo no... —dijo ella, vacilante, mirándolo durante una fracción de segundo, pero bajando inmediatamente la mirada—. No creo que esto sea una buena idea, Sasuke. Ya es tarde para revivir lo nuestro. Ya sabes, segundas partes nunca… Creo que no funcionaría.

Sasuke le puso un dedo en la barbilla y le alzó la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos.

—Podemos intentarlo, Sakura. Tú y yo solos, sin nadie más. Podría funcionar.

Ella se apartó de él y puso los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto auto-protector.

—Te equivocas, Sasuke, ya no es como antes. No estamos solos los dos. Ahora tengo una hija que es lo más importante de mi vida y es en lo primero en lo que tengo que pensar.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo con gesto contrariado. No quería pensar en la niña en aquel momento. Y no porque no le gustasen los niños, pues siempre había soñado con formar algún día una familia. Era que no podía hacerse a la idea de que Sakura hubiera tenido una hija con otro hombre.

¿Habría tenido una aventura movida sólo por el despecho?

Eso complicaría más las cosas. Si todo hubiera sido diferente, él se habría casado felizmente con ella y habría tenido la familia que sabía que ella tanto deseaba. Ella lo había dejado caer una o dos veces, pero él deliberadamente había evitado hablar del tema. Había resultado muy doloroso para él, pero había pensado que no podía hacer otra cosa en aquellas circunstancias. La niña representaba ahora un problema añadido. ¿Y si ella seguía sintiendo algo por aquel hombre? La niña era adorable. ¿Cómo podía no sentir nada por el padre de su propia hija?

La situación era más complicada de lo que él se había imaginado. Incluso en el caso de que llegara a convencerla para que volviese con él, tendría por delante la dura tarea de aprender a ser un buen padrastro. Eso tampoco facilitaría su relación. Conocía a varios amigos que nunca habían conseguido llevarse bien con las nuevas parejas de sus padres. Siempre entre continuas discusiones. La niña era aún muy pequeña, ciertamente, pero eso no cambiaba la situación. Él nunca podría ser su verdadero padre.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —preguntó él.

Ella se apartó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, tratando de evitar su mirada.

—Acaba de cumplir un año.

No era mentira del todo. Acababa de cumplir un año, pero hacía ya dos meses. El tiempo justo para no despertar sus sospechas.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba sin duda haciendo mentalmente algunos cálculos.

—Así que tuviste esa relación… a los dos meses de volver de Londres, ¿no?

Sakura odiaba tener que mentirle de esa forma tan descarada, pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No había tenido tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Sasuke se había presentado de improviso en el estudio esa misma mañana. Luego había tenido con él, por la tarde, aquella conversación tan desagradable. Y para colmo se había dejado el móvil en la habitación de su hotel.

—¿Pasa algo? —respondió ella, tratando de desviar la atención del asunto—. Seguro que tú pasaste página mucho antes.

—Pero quedarte embarazada de un hombre al que apenas conocías.

—No me vengas con sermones —exclamó ella muy enfadada—. Lo conocía de antes. Pensé que saldrían bien las cosas, pero no fue así.

—¿Os seguís viendo? ¿Tiene él algún contacto con la niña?

Sakura comprendió la cadena de mentiras que se vería obligada a decir para justificar la anterior. A una mentira tendría que responder con otra. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a mentir. Se sentía ruin y despreciable. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Contarle la verdad podría ser peor. Tal vez pudieran llegar a ser buenos amigos. Entonces podría decirle que él, y no otro, era el verdadero padre de Akane.

—No —respondió ella.

—¿Cómo? ¿Pretendes decir que no tiene ninguna relación con una niña que lleva su misma sangre? —exclamó él con cara de incredulidad.

—Mira, Sasuke, preferiría no seguir hablando de esto. ¿Por qué no me das el teléfono de una vez y...?

—¿Y cómo te las arreglas? ¿Contribuye el padre económicamente a la educación de la chica?

«¡La chica! ¡Qué forma tan impersonal de llamarla!», pensó ella.

—Se llama Akane —dijo Sakura —. Y me las arreglo perfectamente sin ayuda de nadie.

—¿Y cómo consigues conciliar tu trabajo con el cuidado de la niña? —preguntó él, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Igual que otras muchas miles de mujeres que están en mi misma situación. Con voluntad, sacrificio y responsabilidad.

—Ésa es la razón por la que vives con tu madre, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió ella—. Nos las arreglamos muy bien entre las dos. Ella tiene un trabajo a tiempo parcial y yo doy mis clases de baile en sus días libres. Así nos turnamos para cuidar a Akane.

Sasuke continuó mirándola atentamente con una arruga marcada en la frente. Movió con nerviosismo las manos que tenía metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. El sonido de las monedas y las llaves que llevaba dentro rompió el tenso silencio que se produjo tras las palabras de ella.

—No puedo esperar más, tengo que irme —dijo Sakura—. Mi madre se ha quedado con Akane y estará intranquila pensando si me habrá podido pasar algo. No se irá a acostar a su casa hasta que yo no haya vuelto.

—Si nuestra relación no hubiera terminado como lo hizo, ¿crees que te verías ahora en esta situación? —preguntó Luca.

Sakura sintió la fuerza de su magnética mirada y su corazón se puso a latir como un purasangre después de una gran carrera.

—¿Qué importa ya eso? Las cosas no suceden en la vida como uno las había planeado.

—¿Planeaste tú tener un hijo?

—No, fue accidental —respondió ella—. Pero es algo de lo que no me arrepiento. Akane es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Sasuke sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

—Supongo que lo necesitarás. A propósito, la niña es muy guapa. Es igual que su madre.

—Gra... gracias —dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, aguantando las lágrimas con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Él se acercó a ella y le cubrió la cara con las manos con tanta ternura, que ella rompió a llorar desconsolada.

—¿Por qué lloras, _cara_?

—Podría haber sido todo tan diferente. —dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos—. Pero ahora es ya demasiado tarde.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, y le acarició el pelo con la mano.

—Lo sé, _piccola mia_. Pero no te martirices, todo fue culpa mía. No estaba preparado en ese momento. Atravesaba por un momento muy difícil de mi vida. No estaba en condiciones de ofrecerte lo que tú deseabas.

Sakura se quedó quieta entre sus brazos, deseando que aquel instante durase eternamente. Pero después de unos segundos, él se apartó de ella. Había en su mirada una expresión difícil de definir. Parecía sonreír pero sus ojos no acompañaban a aquella sonrisa. Tenían un aire sombrío.

—Bueno creo que lo mejor será que te vayas ahora a casa con tu hija —añadió él, tomándole las muñecas.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta que casi le impidió hablar.

—Ha sido muy agradable volver a verte, Sasuke.

Él se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y la besó dulcemente.

—Espero que un día puedas perdonarme por la forma en que rompí contigo.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. La verdad es que debería haber aceptado tu decisión. Creo que fue un error por mi parte tratar de acosarte, llamándote a todas horas, pero estaba tan desesperada tratando de decirte que estaba… desconcertada por saber qué podía haber hecho para haberte molestado tanto... Debería haber comprendido que nuestra relación había tocado a su fin. Tengo que reconocer que nunca me hiciste falsas promesas. Fui yo la que me dejé llevar por mis sueños románticos. Habías sido mi primer amor. No era entonces lo bastante madura como para darme cuenta de las cosas o tal vez no deseaba verlas.

—No te martirices, Sakura, aún tenemos una segunda oportunidad de ser felices.

Sakura sintió el corazón latiéndole como un pichón asustado.

—¿De verdad quieres...? No, no puedo, Sasuke. No puedo volver contigo. Ya te lo dije.

—Me acabas de decir que no hay ningún hombre en tu vida. ¿Qué nos impide entonces hacer lo que deseamos?

—Querrás decir lo que tú deseas —replicó ella.

—Tú también lo deseas, Sakura —dijo él apretándole las muñecas con más fuerza, al notar que trataba de zafarse de él—. Lo comprendí al ver la forma en que me besaste esta tarde.

—Tú me obligaste.

—No pongas excusas tontas, _cara_. Los dos sabemos que seguimos deseándonos tanto como entonces.

—Yo no estoy en condiciones de tener ahora una aventura contigo —replicó ella muy seria—. Tengo una hija a la que cuidar y no hay espacio en mi vida para ti.

—Así que no tienes espacio para mí… pues hazlo —dijo él con una sonrisa besándola con pasión.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 05**

—¡DIOS mío, vaya cara que traes! Me parece que no dormiste muy bien anoche —dijo Tenten a Sakura cuando llegó al estudio a la mañana siguiente—. ¿Quién tuvo la culpa? ¿Tu encantadora hija o el hombre con el que saliste anoche? —Sakura miró a su amiga con una expresión que parecía indicar que no quería hablar del asunto—. Vamos, Sakura —insistió Tenten—. ¿Cómo te fue? Ni siquiera contestaste a mis mensajes. ¿Le hablaste de Akane?

—No, no tuvimos tiempo para eso —dijo Sakura suspirando.

—¿Que no tuvisteis tiempo para eso? ¿Pues qué estuvisteis haciendo entonces? —preguntó Tenten, arqueando las cejas sorprendida al ver unas marcas en la barbilla de Sakura—. ¡Ah, ya veo! Me parece que ya sé la respuesta.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la barbilla y señaló la zona enrojecida que le había dejado Sasuke con su barba de todo el día al besarla.

—No es nada.

Tenten se cruzó de brazos y la miró como diciendo: «tú a mí no me engañas».

—Un sarpullido como ése sólo le sale a una cuando se besuquea con un hombre sin afeitar. Así que la llama sigue viva, ¿eh?

Sakura se recogió el pelo con una cinta, tratando de evitar la mirada de su amiga. Sentía un gran conflicto en su interior. El último beso de la noche anterior había encendido su deseo. El sarpullido que tenía en la barbilla no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por dentro. Era una auténtica llama prendida en su corazón que necesitaba ardientemente las caricias de Sasuke. Después de aquel beso, la había dejado volver a casa, no sin antes arrancarle la promesa de que iría a cenar con él al día siguiente. Se había dirigido al coche como hipnotizada y tan emocionada como si se acabase de bajar de una montaña rusa, aunque pensando en el terreno tan peligroso en que se estaba adentrando.

Una vez en casa, se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche pensando si debería haberle hablado con más sinceridad de Akane. Pero la respuesta que le venía a la mente era siempre la misma. ¿Qué razones tenía para confiar en él y estar segura de que no acabaría llevándose a su hija? Ya la había abandonado una vez en Londres sin darle ninguna explicación, ¿por qué no iba a hacer otra vez lo mismo, sólo que llevándose ahora a Akane con él? Era un riesgo que no podía correr. Tenía que proteger a su hija. Y tenía que protegerse también a sí misma.

—Así que os estáis viendo de nuevo, ¿eh?

—Sí —respondió Sakura, quitándose los zapatos que llevaba y poniéndose las zapatillas de ballet para iniciar los estiramientos—. He quedado a cenar con él esta noche. Aún no sé por qué he aceptado su invitación. Creo que sólo me puede traer complicaciones. Está dispuesto a reanudar nuestra relación como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Tenten con un gesto de sorpresa—. Pero, ¿no te dijo por qué rompió contigo la otra vez?

—No. Sólo me dijo que estaba atravesando un mal momento de su vida.

—¿Crees que podía haber alguna otra mujer?

—Si te digo la verdad, ya no sé qué pensar —dijo Sakura suspirando—. Cuando fui a buscarle a Milán, su ama de llaves me dijo que estaba en Los Ángeles con otra persona.

—¿Pero...?

—Tengo la impresión de que Sasuke me está ocultando algo. No confío en él, ni creo que vuelva a confiar en él nunca más, después de lo que me hizo. Por lo que sé, podría tener una amante en cada lugar al que va.

—¿Y dices que quiere volver contigo? ¿Pero cómo te las vas a arreglar sin contarle lo de Akane?

—Él ya sabe que tengo una hija —respondió Sakura —. Lo que no sabe que es su hija. Me dejé olvidado el móvil en la suite de su hotel y estuvo viendo algunas fotos recientes suyas. Le dije que era hija de otro hombre.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —exclamó Tenten sorprendida.

—Le mentí sobre su edad para que no sospechara —replicó Sakura bajando la mirada, avergonzada.

Tenten movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado con gesto de desaprobación.

—Eso puede volverse en tu contra, Sakura . Deberías habérselo dicho. Cuanto más tardes en decirle la verdad, más complicada puede volverse la situación cuando se entere.

—No puedo decírselo —contestó Sakura, llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Podría quedarme sin ella. Tú no sabes quiénes son los Uchiha. Son una de las familias más poderosas de Italia, de toda Europa. Son casi como la realeza. Tienen más dinero e influencia de lo que tú te puedas imaginar. Anoche, como no podía dormirme, estuve un rato buscando cosas suyas en Internet. Su padre, Fugaku, murió tres años antes de que Sasuke y yo nos conociéramos en Londres. Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha criaron a sus tres hijos en medio del lujo y la opulencia. Se dice que Madara, el abuelo de Sasuke, posee una de las fortunas mayores de Europa. Luca me habló muy poco de su vida durante nuestra relación. Tal vez porque era consciente de la cantidad de mujeres que acosaban a sus hermanos y a él en busca de su dinero. Yo ni siquiera sabía quién era cuando nos conocimos. Él tampoco me lo dijo, pensó que así sería más divertido. Creo que ésa fue una de las razones de que nuestra relación durara casi seis meses. Él vio en mí una novedad, algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Estaba harto de mujeres que lo adulaban a todas horas. En cierta ocasión, me dijo que, con todo el dinero que tenía, resultaba difícil saber quiénes eran sus amigos de verdad.

—¿Te das cuenta de que Akane es legalmente la heredera de buena parte de esa fortuna? —le dijo Tenten—. Lleva la sangre de los Uchiha en sus venas. Y, por lo que he podido leer sobre esa familia en los periódicos, el hermano mayor de Sasuke ha roto su matrimonio sin haber tenido ningún hijo. Eso quiere decir que Akane es la única nieta.

Sakura apretó los labios. Nunca se había parado a pensar en los derechos legales que podía tener su hija como heredera de los Uchiha. ¿Qué pasaría si, cuando Akane fuese mayor, le echase en cara no haberle permitido conocer a su padre y a su familia?

—Mira, Sakura —continuó diciendo Tenten —. Comprendo que estés resentida con Sasuke por todo lo que te hizo y que no confíes en él, pero no puedes ocultarle eternamente que tiene una hija. Por lo que dices, podría recibir la noticia con gran alegría. Después de todo, él fue quien te abandonó. Tú hiciste todo lo posible por contactar con él, pero no quiso responder a tus llamadas. Así que, si alguien tiene la culpa de que no haya podido a ver a su hija en todo este tiempo, es él.

—Sé muy bien que tendré que decírselo algún día. El problema es encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—Nunca vas a encontrar el momento adecuado para darle una noticia así —dijo Tenten—. Pero siempre será mejor que la oiga de tus propios labios a que se la cuente otra persona un buen día, o, lo que sería peor aún, que llegase a deducirlo él por sí mismo. Una foto no es igual que ver a alguien cara a cara. Tan pronto como vi ayer a Sasuke entrando en esta sala, comprendí quién era. Por eso procuré hablar lo menos posible. Akane se parece mucho a ti, pero, viendo a Sasuke, nadie podría dudar de que es su hija. Y en cuanto él la vea, se dará cuenta.

Sakura trató de ahuyentar sus miedos a lo largo de la mañana, pero le resultó difícil hacerlo pensando en la cita que tenía esa noche con Luca. Se fue a casa un poco antes de lo habitual para poder bañar a Akane, darle de cenar y jugar un rato con ella antes de acostarla.

Encontró a la niña un poco triste, llorando y llevándose los dedos a la boca.

—Creo que está otra vez con los dientes —dijo la madre de Sakura entrando en ese momento para hacerse cargo de la pequeña—. Estuvo ayer también un poco molesta, la pobre.

Sakura puso la mano sobre la frente de su hija para ver si tenía fiebre.

—Será mejor ponerle el termómetro, la noto un poco caliente.

Mebuki le puso el termómetro, esperó unos instantes y se lo dio a Sakura. Estaba bien. Pero aun así, pensó seriamente si sería prudente salir esa noche, dejando a su hija en ese estado.

—Quizá debería llamar a Sasuke y decirle que no puedo ir. Tengo su dirección y su número de móvil. Aunque, tal vez, sería mejor dejarle simplemente un mensaje en la recepción del hotel, para que se lo hagan llegar.

Mebuki retiró a la niña de los brazos de su madre y la acunó en su pecho.

—No te preocupes, hija mía. Vete a cenar con él y luego despídete, dejándole claro que no quieres volver a saber nada más de él. Sé que Tenten es de la opinión de que deberías decirle la verdad sobre Akane, pero yo creo que es mejor no arriesgarse a despertar su furia.

Sakura sabía por qué su madre tenía tan claro que debía mantener el secreto de la paternidad de Akane. Mebuki tenía miedo de que pudiera llevarse a su hija a un país extranjero muy lejano y no volviese a verla nunca más. Sakura y Akane eran toda su vida. Madre soltera, desde muy joven, lo único que tenía era un trabajo en una fábrica de maquinaria. No podía decirse que tuviera precisamente una profesión muy prometedora o satisfactoria. Sakura, y ahora Akane, eran el eje sobre el que giraba su vida. Hacía muchos años que no salía con ningún hombre, y rara vez hablaba con la gente. Tampoco tenía demasiadas aficiones. Tenten ya le había dicho a Sakura varias veces que su madre estaba sacrificando su vida por ella, que parecía, incluso, como si no tuviese vida propia y la viviese sólo a través de ella. Pero lo cierto era que Sakura necesitaba a su madre tanto o más de lo que su madre la necesitaba a ella.

—Si se pone peor, prométeme que me llamarás —dijo Sakura a Mebuki, tratando de encontrar en el armario algo digno que ponerse.

—Estará bien, no te preocupes —le aseguró su madre—. Me quedaré a su lado hasta que se duerma. Me gusta verla dormida. Me recuerda a ti cuando eras como ella. ¡Qué tiempos! Tú y yo solas. No sé lo que habría hecho si te hubiera pasado algo. Eras toda mi vida.

Sakura sonrió a su madre con ternura y le dio un beso. Luego se inclinó para besar también a su hija.

—Procuraré llegar pronto —dijo suavemente—. Y gracias por todo, mamá.

Mebuki le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Sakura advirtió una sombra de preocupación en su mirada al verla marchar.

Sasuke se arregló la corbata y luego se estiró los puños de la camisa para que asomaran por las bocamangas de la chaqueta. Había tenido varias reuniones de trabajo ese día y tenía la cabeza llena de proyectos y planes para el mes siguiente. Aquel viaje a Melbourne estaba siendo muy provechoso para los intereses del negocio de la familia. Llevaba ya muy avanzadas las negociaciones para construir un hotel de lujo en la ciudad, un gran bloque de oficinas en pleno centro financiero y un enorme aparcamiento en la periferia para descongestionar la ciudad.

Y luego estaba Sakura. Apenas había podido dormir después de irse ella. Aún no comprendía cómo la había dejado marchar. Había estado a punto de llevarla a la cama. Allí habrían resuelto sin duda sus problemas del pasado. Era un sitio en el que siempre se habían entendido muy bien. Pero quería que ella volviese a él por su propia voluntad. Seducirla, no le sería difícil; conseguir madurar su relación era ya otro cantar. No quería acabar como su hermano Naruto, separado de su mujer y con un desagradable y costoso divorcio por delante. Quería hacer bien las cosas. Quería empezar de nuevo desde cero, dejando atrás el pasado y mirando sólo al futuro. Ese futuro que una vez creyó no tener nunca. Aquella experiencia le había enseñado a amar y a valorar la vida. Cada día era una bendición del cielo y un regalo que había que aprovechar, mirando hacia delante con renovada esperanza. Sakura era el único obstáculo que se le presentaba. Necesitaba saber si aún tenía la oportunidad de solucionar las cosas con ella. Saber si aquello que había existido una vez entre ellos aún seguía vivo.

Su hija era ciertamente una complicación, pero la pobre niña no tenía culpa de nada. Aprendería a quererla con el tiempo. Su familia probablemente no viese aquella relación al principio con buenos ojos, pero él se encargaría de que poco a poco la fuesen aceptando. La urgencia por tener un heredero en la familia Uchiha había desembocado en la ruptura del matrimonio de su hermano. Naruto y Hinata, a pesar de haber recurrido a las técnicas de fecundación in vitro, no habían conseguido tener un heredero.

Oyó una tímida llamada en la puerta. Se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de ir a contestar. Habría querido ir a recogerla a su casa, pero ella había insistido en ir directamente allí. El restaurante estaba muy cerca Por eso había acordado con ella verse en el hotel. No quería llevarle la contraria y que acabaran discutiendo. Lo que quería era que ella volviese con él, que volviese de nuevo a su vida y a su cama lo antes posible y reavivar los sentimientos que esperaba siguiera sintiendo aún por él.

Había visto la forma en que lo miraba y el modo en que se pasaba la punta de la lengua por los labios como invitándole a besarla. Era como si una fuente de energía invisible les atrajera a ambos, de igual modo que en el pasado. Ella se había acostado con otro hombre, pero aún lo deseaba. De eso estaba seguro.

Abrió la puerta y la vio allí de pie, con un vestido de noche de un fascinante color turquesa que hacía que sus ojos azules parecieran dos lagos misteriosos. Olía a un perfume mezcla de fragancias de azahar y jazmín realmente seductor. Llevaba el pelo, tan suave como la seda, suelto por los hombros, con una cinta en la cabeza para tener la cara despejada. Esta realmente juvenil y sexy. Sus zapatos tenían tacón alto, pero aun así se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus labios, a los que había aplicado brillo, tenían un leve temblor que revelaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Sakura —dijo él, haciéndola pasar adentro—. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para estar siempre tan bella y elegante?

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tan fugaz, que él se preguntó si había sido sólo producto de su imaginación.

—Me compré esto en unas rebajas. No tengo demasiados vestidos.

Sasuke se preguntó si estaría tratando de recordarle que ellos pertenecían a mundos muy diferentes. Siempre le había sorprendido el poco interés que ella había demostrado por el dinero. Parecía disfrutar más de las pequeñas cosas. Había aprendido muchas cosas de ella en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos. Había aprendido que el dinero podía hacer más agradable la vida de una persona, pero que no le daba la felicidad ni le garantizaba una buena salud.

Se dirigió con ella a la sala de estar. Cuando se sentó en el sofá, él le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo ella sorprendida.

—Ábrelo —dijo él—. Después de lo que pasó anoche, pensé que podría serte de utilidad.

Ella desató cuidadosamente la cinta del paquete y luego desenvolvió el papel y abrió la caja. Era un bolso de diseño que había conseguido comprar en una tienda exclusiva en el tiempo libre que había tenido esa mañana entre dos reuniones. Sasuke la miró a los ojos mientras ella pasaba el dedo índice por el logotipo del diseñador.

—Es muy bonito... gracias... pero no deberías haberte gastado tanto dinero.

—En vez de preocuparte, deberías mirar a ver si le funciona bien el cierre —dijo él con una sonrisa irónica.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y luego abrió y cerró el bolso varias veces con un chasquido seco como el disparo de una escopeta. Él la observó en silencio y advirtió su nerviosismo y un ligero temblor en sus manos cuando volvió a envolver el bolso con el papel en el que venía.

—Sasuke... —dijo ella pasándose la lengua por los labios, con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo algo que decirte... Debería habértelo dicho anoche pero no me pareció...

Sasuke se acercó a donde estaba sentada y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Espero que no me vayas a montar un escándalo sólo por haberte comprado un bolso —dijo él—. Sé que a ti no puedo comprarte con dinero y que no debería haberte gastado esa broma de subirte el alquiler del estudio. Eres una mujer independiente y te admiro. Pero, por favor, acepta el regalo, está hecho con el corazón.

—Es muy bonito —replicó ella—. La verdad es que necesitaba uno nuevo. Gracias.

—Venga —dijo él, tomándole la mano—, vamos al restaurante. He reservado la mesa para una hora algo más temprana de lo habitual. Así podrás irte pronto a casa para atender a tu hija.

—Sí… claro.

Sakura y Sasuke salieron a la calle agarrados de la mano dispuestos a dar un paseo hasta el restaurante. Él sintió cierto temblor en su mano. Se había cuidado bien de no decirle ninguna inconveniencia que pudiera molestarla, ni llevarle la contraria en nada para que no se enfadara. Le había dicho que sólo iba a ser una cena, sin compromisos ni condiciones, pero, sin duda, la corriente eléctrica que parecía fluir entre sus cuerpos era una reminiscencia de la pasión que había existido entre ellos en el pasado. Probablemente, ella estuviera añorando aquello. ¡La de veces que tras haber cenado juntos habían tenido después una desenfrenada sesión de sexo! Se excitó al recordar aquellas imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor en la habitación de un hotel o en su apartamento de Londres. Eran unas imágenes que le habían acompañado en sus malos momentos y le habían ayudado a luchar y vencer la batalla que había librado por la vida.

El restaurante estaba en la ribera del Yarra. Había algunas nubes en el cielo que parecían presagiar romper la calma existente.

—Me parece que vamos a tener tormenta —dijo Sasuke, señalando con la mano una formación nubosa negra que parecía acercarse—. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Sakura?

—Algo he oído en el parte meteorológico cuando venía en el taxi —respondió ella.

Sasuke se detuvo un instante y la miró con gesto contrariado.

—Pensé que ibas a venir en el coche. De haberlo sabido, habría ido a recogerte. ¿Por qué no me llamaste para decirme que habías cambiado de opinión?

—No tuve tiempo, se me hizo tarde —dijo ella mirando a las nubes—. Estuve con Akane, no se encontraba muy bien. Y además, tenía miedo de no encontrar aparcamiento.

Continuaron su paseo.

—¿Es ésa la razón por la que estás tensa esta tarde? Estás preocupada por no poder estar con tu hija, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo ella, mirando al suelo como si tuviera miedo de dar un paso en falso—. Forma parte de la responsabilidad de los padres. Nunca dejas de preocuparte por ellos desde que nacen.

—Creo que tienes razón. Mis hermanos y yo tenemos ya más de treinta años, pero mi madre sigue aún pendiente de nosotros, preocupada constantemente por si nos pasa algo. Reconozco que, en ocasiones, su preocupación ha estado justificada. Los tres hemos hecho muchas travesuras, aunque lo más terrible para ella fue la muerte de mi hermana cuando era sólo un bebé.

Sakura detuvo sus pasos y lo miró sorprendida.

—Nunca me dijiste que hubieras tenido una hermana.

—Hace mucho de eso —replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. La recuerdo muy vagamente. Murió cuando yo tenía tres años y Sai sólo dieciocho meses. Él no se acuerda de nada. Naruto es el único que la recuerda bien. Tenía seis años por entonces y le afectó mucho. A pesar de los años que han pasado, nunca quiere hablar de ello.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fue un caso de muerte súbita infantil, eso que los médicos llaman ahora SIDS, o muerte del lactante, como se decía antes —respondió él—. Fue un golpe terrible para mis padres, especialmente para mi madre. No se conocía entonces la causa. Mi madre tenía la impresión de que todos le echábamos la culpa de lo sucedido, pero la verdad es que era ella la que se sentía culpable por la muerte de Megumi. Mi madre tardó muchos años en superar la tragedia, y aún pienso a veces que no llegó a superarla del todo. Está completamente obsesionada con la idea de tener un nieto o una nieta, igual que mi abuelo, sobre todo desde que murió mi padre. Eso ha provocado muchas tensiones en el matrimonio de mi hermano Naruto. Estoy seguro que ha sido una de las razones principales de que se haya separado de su esposa. Hinata no ha podido soportar la presión de saber que no podía concebir un hijo.

Sakura sintió como si un martillo le golpeara el corazón. Sasuke tenía esa hija que tanto ansiaba su familia y ella se lo había estado ocultando. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento y dio un traspié que hizo que casi se cayera. Sasuke la agarró de la mano enseguida y la miró con gesto de preocupación.

—Ten cuidado —dijo él—. No me gustaría que te torcieras un tobillo en nuestra primera cita.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y siguió andando.

—Siento mucho lo de tu padre y tu hermana —dijo ella tras unos segundos—. Y me dan mucha pena también tu hermano y su esposa. Deben de estar pasándolo muy mal.

—Sí. Me gustaría poder quitarles esa angustia y esa obsesión que tienen, pero Naruto es muy testarudo y, cuando se le mete una cosa en la cabeza, es casi imposible convencerle de lo contrario. Es demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo. Pero… ¿quién soy yo para criticarle?

Sakura se quedó pensando en esas palabras mientras entraban ya en el restaurante. El _maître_ les llevó a una mesa muy íntima en un rincón de la sala. Un camarero les llevó las bebidas y la carta, y les recomendó las especialidades de la casa. Tras elegir los platos, se alejó. Pero vino en seguida otro camarero con un plato de aceitunas, una cesta con panecillos recién hechos y unas vinagreras con aceite de oliva virgen y vinagre balsámico de Módena.

Cuando se quedaron solos al fin, Sasuke levantó su copa.

—¡Por un nuevo comienzo!

Sakura levantó su copa, temblorosa, y la chocó levemente con la suya.

—¡Por un... nuevo... comienzo!

Se produjo entonces un silencio tenso. Sakura respiraba cada vez con más dificultad, como si le faltase el aire. El continuo ruido de platos, vasos y cubiertos que reinaba en la sala se desvaneció por un instante y entonces creyó percibir el sonido estruendoso de la inminente fatalidad que se avecinaba. Afuera, había comenzado la tormenta y se escuchaban ya los primeros truenos. Sintió un estremecimiento y estuvo a punto de derramar la copa de vino.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Sasuke, agarrándole la mano suavemente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te asustan las tormentas?

—No —dijo ella moviendo la cabeza con un gesto negativo.

—Parece que estás muy nerviosa, _cara_. No tienes por qué. Relájate. Ya te lo he dicho, sólo somos dos amigos que han venido a cenar juntos, ¿recuerdas? No te voy a poner en ningún compromiso cuando acabemos la cena. Tómate las cosas con calma, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero a Sakura no le tranquilizaron esas palabras. Sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero le resultaba muy difícil hacerlo. Tenía que habérselo dicho antes, cuando vio las fotos de Akane en su móvil, se dijo para sí. Ahora todo sería mucho más complicado, después de las mentiras que se había visto obligada a contarle. Bebió un buen sorbo de vino, tratando de armarse de valor, pero el alcohol no consiguió calmar sus crispados nervios.

—Sasuke —dijo al fin—. Tengo algo que decirte.

—No me digas otra vez eso de que no quieres volver a verme —replicó él antes de que ella continuara hablando—. Los dos sabemos que no es verdad. Reconozco lo mal que me porté cuando rompí contigo, pero estoy dispuesto a compensarte y a hacer las cosas mejor a partir de ahora. Sakura, creo que hay algo especial entre nosotros, creo que lo nuestro puede funcionar si nos lo proponemos.

Sakura tomó su copa por el tallo y se puso a darla vueltas con los dedos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que… que sientes algo por mí?

Sasuke sonrió de forma enigmática.

—No estaría ahora aquí, sentado a tu lado, si no lo sintiese. Pero si me preguntas qué es exactamente lo que siento, creo que aún es algo pronto para hablar de ello.

Ella deslizó ahora los dedos por la base de la copa, apartando la mirada de la suya.

—No sé bien cómo decirte esto, Sasuke. Nunca pensé que podría verme en esta situación.

Se sintió confusa y apesadumbrada. Le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar para descargar toda la angustia que llevaba dentro. La vida era cruel e injusta, pensó para sí. Dos años atrás, ella se habría sentido feliz si él le hubiera hablado de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ahora que acaba de dársela, temía echarlo todo a perder.

—Cuando rompiste conmigo en Londres, me quedé desconsolada —dijo ella, mirándole de nuevo a los ojos—. Sé que nunca me prometiste nada, pero te amaba mucho más de lo que tú podrías llegar a amarme nunca. Nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mí. Sé que eso es algo que les pasa a muchos hombres. Y es una pena. Conozco a muchas amigas que han sufrido la misma frustración, quedándose sin saber lo que de verdad sentían por ellas los hombres con los que habían estado saliendo. Si te soy sincera, llegué a pensar que ni siquiera te gustaba, que estabas conmigo sólo por el sexo. Te comportabas de manera muy contradictoria. Un día estabas de mal humor y casi no se podía hablar contigo, y al siguiente estabas encantador y atento. Me citabas con mucho entusiasmo para quedar en un sitio y media hora antes me llamabas para decirme que no podías ir. Nunca supe a qué atenerme contigo, pero intenté siempre tener paciencia porque te amaba demasiado.

Sasuke volvió a agarrarle la mano y entrelazó los dedos entre los suyos.

—En aquella época, no estaba en condiciones de ofrecerte lo que tú deseabas. Sé que no es una explicación que te satisfaga, pero preferiría no entrar ahora en las razones por las que actué de esa manera. No es éste el momento ni el lugar. Lo único que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo. La vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad y no podemos desperdiciarla. Debemos tratar de conocernos mejor para ver si nuestra relación es sólida y podemos tener un futuro juntos. Pero conocernos como somos ahora, no como éramos hace dos años.

Sakura miró sus manos unidas sobre la mesa y sintió el latido de su corazón como si marcase los segundos de forma angustiosa. Era como si tuviese delante una bomba a punto de estallar y estuviese contemplando el reloj que marcaba la cuenta atrás sin ser capaz de hacer nada por detenerlo. Sabía que, una vez pronunciara esas palabras, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Volvió a levantar la mirada, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Sakura! —dijo, en ese momento, una voz femenina a su espalda.

Ella apartó la mano de Sasuke y se giró en el asiento. Era la madre de una de sus alumnas, que venía acompañada por su marido, del que tiraba como si fuera un remolque.

—Hola, Kazumi... ¿Qué tal, Taro?

Kazumi miró muy expresivamente a Sasuke, antes de dirigirse a Sakura.

—Bueno… dinos, ¿quién es tu acompañante?

—¡Ah…, perdón! —exclamó Sakura—. Kazumi, Taro, os presento a Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, estos son Kazumi y Taro, los padres de Nanami, una de mis alumnas de ballet.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y estrechó muy educadamente la mano de ambos.

—Es un placer conocerlos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Encantado de conocerlo, Sasuke —dijo Kazumi muy contenta—. ¡Vaya, Sakura, qué callado te lo tenías! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoce?

—Nos conocimos hace un par de años en Londres —respondió Sasuke.

—Está aquí de negocios, ¿verdad? —dijo Taro, el marido de Kazumi—. Soy arquitecto y la empresa para la que trabajo ha hecho una oferta para la ejecución del proyecto de su hotel.

—Déme su tarjeta, si tiene una a mano —replicó Sasuke, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacando a su vez su tarjeta para dársela a Taro—. Me encantaría estudiar esa propuesta con usted. Dispongo de una oficina provisional en la ciudad. Mi secretaria se encargará de concertar la reunión y hablaremos tranquilamente del asunto.

—No sabe cómo se lo agradezco, Sasuke —dijo Taro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿A vuestra hija le gusta el ballet? —preguntó Sasuke tras unos segundos de silencio en los que nadie parecía a atreverse a decir nada.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Kazumi con exagerado entusiasmo—. Está loca por el baile. Lo ha estado desde que tenía la edad de Hanako, nuestra otra hija, la pequeña. Bueno, ya no es tan pequeña pero nosotros la seguimos llamando así. Crecen muy deprisa. Hanako es de la misma edad que Akane. Por eso nos conocemos Sakura y yo. Las tuvimos en el mismo hospital, ¿te acuerdas, Sakura?

Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza, casi incapaz de articular palabra.

—Mmm… sí.

—Akane y Hanako nacieron el mismo día y exactamente a la misma hora. ¿No es una asombrosa coincidencia? —dijo Kazumi, con su cháchara incansable, mientras Sakura la miraba desesperada viendo que estaba a punto de descubrir su secreto—. Ambas nacieron el cuatro de julio del año pasado. Y, con sólo catorce meses, ya se ve que van a tener mucho carácter, ¿verdad, Sakura?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 06**

—SÍ... es verdad... —replicó Sakura titubeante.

—Ceo que deberíamos volver a nuestra mesa, es nuestro aniversario —dijo Kazumi, sonriendo a su marido, añadiendo a continuación, volviéndose hacia Sasuke, que se había quedado como petrificado—: Encantado de conocerlo, Sasuke. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

—Seguro que sí —replicó Sasuke, estrechando de nuevo la mano de la pareja.

—Y gracias por la oferta —dijo Taro—. Ha sido muy amable.

—No tiene importancia —contestó Sasuke. La pareja se fue a su mesa y Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

Sakura se quedó mirando a su copa sin decir una palabra y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¡Vámonos! —exclamó Sasuke de repente, dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa.

—Pero… la gente se preguntará qué. —replicó Sakura.

—No me importa lo que pueda pensar la gente —dijo él de malhumor, agarrándola de la mano y obligándola a levantarse de la mesa—. No pienso hablar de esto contigo en público.

Sakura salió con él del restaurante a trompicones, esperando que Kazumi y Taro no se dieran cuenta de la escena. Sentía la fuerza desmesurada con que Sasuke le sujetaba la mano hasta casi hacerle daño. Tenía la boca contraída, tratando de contener su ira, el ceño fruncido y una mirada inquietante. Una vez fuera, caminó por la calle deprisa, casi arrastrándola. La tormenta había arreciado, como si reflejase su estado de ánimo. Aunque los truenos y rayos que rompían la oscuridad del cielo parecían atenuar la tremenda expresión de enfado de su rostro.

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Sasuke. Estaba tratando de decírtelo cuando Taro y Kazumi se presentaron en la...

—¿Qué estabas tratando de decirme? —dijo él, apretándole la mano aún con más fuerza—. ¿Que no has hecho otra cosa que decirme mentiras desde que llegué al estudio ayer por la mañana? Me dijiste que la niña tenía un año para que yo no sospechase que era hija mía, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, Sasuke —dijo ella, agachando la cabeza.

—Es un poco tarde para disculpas, ¿no te parece? Creo que tienes que darme muchas explicaciones. Con el enfado que tengo puedes dar gracias a Dios de que estemos en un lugar público, pero espera a que lleguemos al hotel. Ya puedes ir buscando una buena excusa.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre ella como un mazazo. Sabía que no iba a recibir bien la noticia, pero nunca se había imaginado que la tratara de aquel modo. Estaba fuera de sí, nunca le había visto tan descompuesto. Comprendía su indignación. Se había perdido los primeros meses maravillosos de la vida de su hija. Pero también era cierto que él se había negado a verla después de su ruptura, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que ella había hecho para ponerse en contacto con él. Era consciente de que hubiera sido su obligación contárselo de cualquier modo, aunque hubiera sido poniéndole un mensaje de texto o escribiéndole una carta a su casa de Londres. Habría acabado recibiéndola. Pero el dolor y el resentimiento que había sentido le habían impedido hacerlo. Ahora se daba cuenta del error que había cometido. Le había ocultado deliberadamente que tenía una hija. Había sido su pequeña venganza por el daño que le había hecho al abandonarla. Se había comportado de manera ruin y ahora se sentía avergonzada.

Pero ya no podía devolverle lo que le había robado. No podía restituirle cada uno de los días de aquellos catorce meses de la vida de Akane. Podía enseñarle muchas fotos de ella, pero no hacer que volviera a vivir en la realidad cada uno de esos momentos. ¿Cómo podía compensarle? Aun en el caso de que no hubiera querido aceptar a su hija, habría tenido derecho a saberlo. Pero ella le había negado ese derecho y ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre que se quedase cruzado de brazos y dejase pasar por alto un hecho así. Le haría pagar caro lo que le había hecho.

Llegaron al hotel en silencio y montaron en el ascensor. A Sakura le pareció como si se dirigiera camino de la horca. Conforme pasaban los números de los pisos sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y sentía un gran vacío en el estómago sólo de pensar que él podría quitarle a Akane y llevársela muy lejos de allí. Ya le había dicho lo mucho que su madre deseaba tener un nieto. ¡Qué mejor que una niña que viniese a sustituir a la que había perdido años atrás! ¿Qué probabilidades podía tener de quedarse con la custodia de su hija? Muy pocas. Lo tenía todo en su contra. No podía permitirse pleitear con él. Ganaba demasiado para tener derecho a un abogado de oficio y demasiado poco para enfrentarse a una familia tan poderosa como la de los Uchiha. Desde luego, lo que no iba a hacer era rendirse sin luchar por su hija. Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por evitar que la apartasen de su lado. Cualquier cosa.

Al llegar arriba, Sasuke pasó la banda magnética de su tarjeta por el lector de la puerta y arrastró literalmente a Sakura al interior de la suite. Luego cerró de un portazo que resonó por toda la planta como el disparo de un cañón.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? —preguntó él.

Ella lo miró presa de pánico.

—Intenté miles de veces ponerme en contacto contigo, pero tú me esquivabas y te negabas a responderme.

Una sensación de culpabilidad pareció atravesar, como un cuchillo, el corazón de Luca, pero la indignación que le corroía por dentro era un sentimiento aún más fuerte.

—¿Cómo pudo suceder? Me dijiste que tomabas la píldora y yo usaba siempre preservativos.

—No lo sé —contestó ella—. Debió de olvidárseme tomar alguna, o quizá pudo ser cuando se te rompió el preservativo.

Sasuke recordó aquel momento como si hubiera sucedido ayer mismo. Había estado fuera varios días en viaje de negocios y al volver sintió un deseo incontenible de estar con ella. Con las prisas, se había puesto mal el preservativo y al final se había roto.

—¿Cuándo averiguaste que estabas embarazada?

—Una semana después de que me dijeras que lo nuestro había acabado —respondió ella, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Sasuke volvió a sentir el cuchillo de la culpabilidad hincándose unos centímetros más en su corazón. Respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar la calma, pero sintió como si tratara de abrirse paso a través de un campo lleno de alambre de espino. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. No se sorprendió al ver cómo le temblaban los dedos. Sentía una mezcla extraña de emociones. Furia y remordimiento. Era una combinación diabólica que le impedía ver la situación con claridad.

Tenía una hija.

Una niña de catorce meses de la que no había podido disfrutar un solo segundo. No había visto su evolución en el útero de Sakura. No la había visto siquiera nacer. No sabía si había sido un parto natural o por cesárea. No sabía si le había dado el pecho o el biberón. No sabía nada de su hija, ni el sonido de su voz, ni la suavidad de su piel, de su pelo o de sus manitas. ¿Qué podía hacer para volver el tiempo atrás y recuperar aquellos momentos perdidos? ¿Cómo podía perdonar a Sakura por habérselos robado? Había hecho un largo viaje lleno de ilusión para reanudar su relación, y ella había envenenado todos sus sentimientos. Parecía como si ya no la conociese, como si hubiese cambiado y fuera ahora otra mujer muy distinta. Una intrigante, una pequeña ladrona. El odio que sentía por lo que le había hecho le impulsaba a romper con ella por segunda vez. Pero ahora era distinto. No podía. Tenía una hija. Sintió algo extraño en el corazón al recordar las fotos que había visto de ella, sin saber que era su hija.

Su hija.

—Quería decírtelo en persona —dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz—, pero tú no contestaste a mis llamadas ni a mis correos. Fui a verte a tu villa de Milán, pero ni siquiera se me permitió entrar. El ama de llaves me dijo que estabas en Estados Unidos con tu amante.

Sasuke se sintió ahora avergonzado. Él había preparado todo aquello para que a ella le resultara imposible localizarle. Había conseguido no dejar ningún rastro de su paradero. Y lo había hecho tan bien, que ni siquiera su propia familia se había enterado de dónde estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo. También a ellos les había contado el mismo cuento: una tórrida aventura amorosa en Estados Unidos. Y le había funcionado muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—Podrías haberme escrito una carta —dijo él, no dispuesto a asumir toda la culpa.

—¿Es así como querías enterarte de que ibas a tener una hija?

—¡Maldita sea! Habría sido mejor que tener que enterarme en un restaurante por unos desconocidos —replicó él muy airado.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Ya te he dicho que estaba a punto de contártelo todo cuando llegaron.

—¿Cuándo? —exclamó él, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos como si fueran a salírsele de las órbitas—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿A los postres? ¿Y cómo pensabas decírmelo? «A propósito, tuve una hija tuya hace catorce meses. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo ahora que estás aquí en Melbourne». Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

—No esperaba volver a verte —replicó ella con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—. Dejaste tan claro que nuestra relación se había terminado...

—Que decidiste vengarte de mí ocultándome que tenía una hija, ¿no es así? Por eso no pusiste más empeño en tratar de hacerme llegar la noticia, ¿verdad?

—No era mi intención que nada de esto sucediera —replicó ella llena de rubor.

—Quieres decir que nunca tuviste la intención de que me enterara de que tenía una hija, ¿no es eso? —dijo él con gesto muy serio—. Muy bien, Sakura Haruno, yo también tengo una noticia que darte. Si pensabas que ibas a salirte con la tuya y quedarte con mi hija como si nada hubiera pasado, ya te puedes ir preparando.

Sakura se puso rígida, como si le hubiesen colocado una barra metálica en la espalda.

—No puedes quitármela, Sasuke. No lo permitiré. Es mi hija, mi niña y lucharé por ella con todas mis fuerzas hasta el último suspiro.

—¿Tú y quién más? —dijo Luca con una sonrisa irónica—. ¿De qué gabinete legal dispones? ¿Eres consciente de con quién te estás enfrentando? No tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar, Sakura. Ninguna.

Sakura se arrepintió de haber obrado con rectitud y sinceridad hasta entonces y decidió poner en juego cualquier artimaña.

—Antes de nada, tienes que demostrar que la niña es hija tuya —dijo ella con la cabeza muy alta—. ¿Has pensado en eso, Sasuke? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no la tuve con otro hombre? Sólo estabas conmigo dos o tres veces por semana, a veces menos. Tuve muchas ocasiones de engañarte con otro hombre.

La expresión de Sasuke cobró un tinte más sombrío que las nubes que cubrían afuera el cielo, en medio de la tormenta. Apretó los puños y cerró la boca para no dejar escapar los insultos que hubiera querido decir.

—Eso se puede resolver fácilmente con una prueba de paternidad. La solicitaré mañana mismo. Si no estás de acuerdo, te mandaré a mi abogado.

Sakura sintió que su audacia había tenido un resultado contrario al esperado. No sólo había empeorado su relación con Sasuke, sino que también había perdido su respeto. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en el desprecio que se leía en su mirada. Ella había sido para él como una propiedad privada, su pequeño juguete, y le sacaba de quicio pensar que se hubiera entregado a otro hombre mientras había estado con él.

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó Sasuke fuera de sí—. ¿Alguien a quien yo conocía en aquella época?

—No tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación —respondió ella dándole la espalda—. Tú tampoco me decías lo que estabas haciendo cuando no estabas conmigo.

Él la agarró con fuerza por los brazos y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Ella lo miró entonces asustada. Tenía una expresión tan amenazante como la tormenta que seguía rugiendo afuera.

—¡Basta ya, Sasuke! —exclamó Sakura, tratando de desprenderse de sus manos—. Me estás haciendo daño.

Él aflojó un poco las manos, pero no la soltó.

—¡Maldita sea! Dime de una vez con quién te estuviste viendo.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas aflorando en sus ojos, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerlas.

—Dime tú con quién estuviste en Los Ángeles. ¿Cómo se llamaba esa mujer? ¿Era tal vez una mujer famosa o casada para que tuvieras que mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Era hermosa? ¿La amabas? ¿Te amaba ella?

Las preguntas de Sakura se sucedían una tras otra sin parar, mientras luchaba para que no se le quebrara la voz.

Sasuke retiró las manos de ella y se apartó unos pasos hacia la ventana. Se frotó el cuello por detrás como si pretendiese darse un masaje en las cervicales para relajar su tensión. Se quedó en silencio, mirando la tormenta a través de los grandes ventanales. Su espalda era como un fortaleza inexpugnable, un fuerte muro que ella no tenía la menor posibilidad de escalar. Sin embargo, a pesar de su hostilidad, ella sintió el deseo de acercarse a él, sentir sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, apretarse a su cuerpo y respirar de nuevo su aroma embriagador.

—¿Sasuke?

Él se volvió hacia ella, con expresión firme y resuelta.

—Quiero verla. Quiero ver a mi hija.

Sakura dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Quieres decir… ahora?

—Por supuesto —replicó él, dirigiéndose a la mesita que tenía al lado para sacar las llaves del coche.

—Pero... ahora estará dormida —dijo ella—. Y... además mi madre está con ella.

—Mejor. Creo que ya es hora de que tu madre conozca al padre de su nieta. Tiene que empezar a acostumbrarse a verme como parte de la vida de la chica.

—¡La chica! —exclamó Sakura, gesticulando con las manos—. ¿No puedes llamarla por su nombre? Se llama Akane.

—¿Nada más?

—Su nombre completo es Akane Haruno .

Sasuke se sintió embargado de repente por una emoción que trató de reprimir a duras penas.

—Quiero que figure mi apellido en su certificado de nacimiento. Supongo que no lo tendrás aquí, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza negativamente—. No suelo llevar esas cosas conmigo.

—¿Le dijiste a alguien que yo era su padre?

—Sólo a mi madre. Tenten se lo figuró ayer cuando te vio entrar en el estudio.

Se produjo entonces un tenso silencio.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que eso de la prueba del embarazo va a ser una pérdida de tiempo —dijo él—. Tú nunca me engañaste, ¿verdad, Sakura?

—No, no hubo nunca en mi vida nadie, excepto tú.

Sasuke apretó las llaves del coche en la mano, hasta sentir el frío del metal. Necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Aún no había asimilado del todo que era padre de una preciosa niña. Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido, como si acabara de recibir una paliza. Pero era una clase de dolor diferente, difícil de describir. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Su vida había sufrido un gran cambio de forma inesperada. Y las cosas de orden práctico iban a complicar todo aún más. Él vivía entre Londres y Milán. Sakura, en cambio, vivía en Melbourne. Miles de kilómetros le separaban de su hija. Ésa era una de las cosas que había que cambiar.

—Vámonos —dijo él, abriendo la puerta y haciendo un gesto para que ella saliera.

—Sasuke... ¿No sería mejor esperar hasta mañana, cuando los dos estemos más calmados y hayamos tenido tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas?

—No entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que hay que pensar? Quiero ver a mi hija. Tiene catorce meses y en todo ese tiempo no la he visto una sola vez. No puedo esperar más.

Ella pasó junto a él con la cabeza gacha y una expresión llena de preocupación. Luca se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. Quería que fuera consciente de lo que había hecho. Quería que sintiera algo del dolor que él estaba sintiendo. De repente, todo su mundo tan ordenado y metódico se había venido abajo.

Entraron en el coche. Él se limitó a pedirle la dirección de su casa y luego permanecieron los dos en silencio. Sasuke pensó durante el camino que la prensa no tardaría en publicar la historia. Tenía que llamar a su familia, su madre, sus hermanos y su abuelo. No quería que se enterasen de la noticia por la prensa. Por otra parte, había que arreglar algunos asuntos legales, como por ejemplo cambiar su testamento para dejar a Akane a cubierto de cualquier desgracia que pudiera sucederle.

Y luego estaba el problema de dónde ir con Sakura. La vio allí sentada a su lado con la cabeza inclinada y la mirada fija en las manos que tenía apoyadas en su regazo. Tuvo un momento de ternura, comprendiendo todo lo que ella debía haber sufrido. Había estado buscándole desesperadamente para informarle de su embarazo. Se imaginó lo sola y abandonada que debía de haberse sentido, lejos de su familia y de sus amigos. Pensó también en aquel casting en el que había puesto tantas esperanzas. Había sido la oportunidad de su vida, pero ella lo había sacrificado todo para tener a su bebé. Otras muchas mujeres habrían elegido otra alternativa, pero ella no. Ella se había mantenido allí, al pie del cañón, renunciando a sus sueños para dar la vida a su hija.

—Háblame de tu embarazo —dijo él—. ¿Cómo fue?

—Tuve bastantes mareos al principio y perdí mucho peso los primeros meses, pero luego todo fue mucho mejor.

—¿Y el parto? ¿Tuviste a alguien a tu lado?

—Estuvo mi madre conmigo en todo momento.

Sasuke tuvo de nuevo un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Agarró el volante con fuerza, pensando en todo lo que se había perdido. El nacer de una nueva vida, el milagro de ese primer llanto.

—¿Fue un parto natural? —preguntó él cuando recobró el control de sí mismo.

—Sí. Creo que el hecho de que yo estuviese en buena forma física ayudó mucho. Fue un parto relativamente rápido. Me resultó algo doloroso, pero quería que fuera lo más natural posible.

—¿Pudiste darle el pecho?

—Sí, al principio le costó un poco, pero luego no había quien la quitara de allí. De hecho, ha estado tomando el pecho hasta hace muy poco.

Sasuke dejó que el silencio levantara una barrera entre ellos. No estaba aún dispuesto a eximirla de toda culpa. Sabía que no se había portado bien con ella, pero seguía pensando que ella podía haber puesto algo más de su parte para conseguir hacerle llegar la noticia de su embarazo.

Conforme se acercaban a la casa de Sakura, Sasuke se iba sintiendo cada vez más intranquilo. Su estómago era un manojo de nervios.

Estaba a punto de ver a su hija por primera vez. Podría tocarla, tenerla en sus brazos, sentir el calor de su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho.

Sintió que ya la amaba.

Era sorprendente. Sin haberla visto nunca, tan sólo por saber que era su hija había comenzado a sentir por ella algo muy especial en lo más profundo de su corazón. Sintió el impulso de protegerla, de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que tuviera una infancia feliz y llegara a convertirse en una hermosa joven, educada, inteligente y con buen corazón, preparada para enfrentarse a la vida.

—Es la tercera casa de la izquierda —dijo Sakura—. La que no tiene valla.

Sasuke aparcó frente a la entrada de la casa. Era una vivienda humilde pero muy bonita y bien cuidada. No podía decirse que tuviera un jardín, sino más bien un pequeño terreno con césped y una hilera de azaleas y camelias que servían de linde. La comparó mentalmente con la villa de su familia en Italia, las casas de Milán y Roma, donde transcurrió su infancia, y la villa de Bellagio donde veraneaban. Sabía que no saldría ningún ama de llaves a recibirles, que no habría varios jardineros, ni una persona de confianza dispuesta a cumplir cualquier encargo.

Vio un coche aparcado junto a la puerta que supuso sería el de Sakura por la sillita para niños que tenía en el asiento de atrás. Tampoco había un cobertizo ni un garaje. El coche parecía tener por lo menos quince años y tenía los neumáticos muy desgastados. La idea de que su hija fuese en aquel vehículo tan destartalado, expuesta cualquier día a un accidente, le llenó de espanto. Pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sobre ello y dejar el asunto para mejor ocasión.

La casa estaba situada en la parte de atrás de una vivienda. Vio a una mujer mirando muy atenta a través de la rendija de una cortina. Supuso que sería la madre de Sakura.

Sakura abrió la puerta y condujo a Luca al interior. Su madre salió a recibirles con una expresión fría y distante.

—Usted debe de ser Sasuke, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, sin hacer caso de la mano que le ofrecía.

—En efecto —dijo él, dejando caer la mano sobre el costado.

—Mamá. —dijo Sakura, mirándola con un gesto de reproche.

Mebuki Haruno ignoró también la súplica de su hija y se dirigió a Sasuke.

—Lo que le hizo usted a Sakura fue algo imperdonable. La abandonó dejándola embarazada cuando sólo tenía veintitrés años. Tenía toda una vida por delante y usted se la arruinó.

—Mamá, por favor.

—¿Ha pensado alguna vez lo que ha sido de ella después de que la dejara? ¿O tal vez se ha ido alegremente con otra como si nada hubiera pasado?

Sasuke parecía aún más alto mirando desde su altura a aquella pequeña mujer tan indignada. Sakura lo observó algo apurada. Pero parecía muy controlado y no daba muestras de enfado por las duras palabras de su madre.

—Señora Haruno.

—Señorita, si no le importa, señor Uchiha —le corrigió Mebuki—. Yo también fui abandonada por el hombre al que amaba cuando me quedé embarazada de Sakura. Nunca llegué a casarme. Para una madre soltera, resulta muy difícil encontrar a un hombre dispuesto a querer a una niña que no es suya, ¿sabe usted? Puedes preguntárselo también a Sakura. Desde que usted la dejó sólo ha salido una vez, y con un hombre muy aburrido.

—Mamá —repitió Sakura, ahora más seria—. Quiero quedarme a solas con Sasuke. Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas en privado. Gracias por quedarte a cuidar de Akane.

Mebuki miró a Sasuke una vez más con los ojos de una leona dispuesta a proteger a sus cachorros.

—No permitiré que le haga más daño a mi hija. Sakura y Akane son todo lo que tengo en la vida. No pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos viendo cómo un _playboy_ rico y consentido se lleva lo que más quiero.

—No tengo intención, señora Haruno, de hacerle daño a ninguna de las dos —dijo Luca muy sereno—. He venido aquí sólo para ver a mi hija. Es lo más importante para mí en este momento. Sakura y yo tenemos que discutir aún dónde vamos a vivir, pero tenga la seguridad de que usted será la primera en saberlo.

Mebuki lo miró como si fuera a decirle alguna otra cosa, pero tras ver la mirada suplicante de su hija, se dio la vuelta y se retiró a su casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura con cara de circunstancias.

—No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que no le he caído muy bien a tu madre.

—Nos hemos presentado sin previo aviso. Quizá deberíamos haberla llamado por teléfono para advertirle que íbamos a venir —dijo ella con tono de reproche.

—No me hables de avisos y advertencias —replicó él—. Hasta ayer, yo era un hombre soltero sin otra responsabilidad que mi trabajo, y hace unas horas me entero de que soy el padre de una niña de catorce meses.

Sakura trató de resistir su mirada acusadora.

—Comprendo que haya sido para ti una gran sorpresa. Y siento lo de mamá, pero compréndelo: estaba en su papel de madre. Está muy asustada por lo que pueda suceder.

—Y tiene motivos para estarlo —dijo él con gesto enigmático.

Sakura sintió una desagradable desazón en el estómago.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

Sasuke la miró fijamente. Sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de sentimientos de amargura, enojo y venganza.

—Mira esto —dijo él, señalando con la mano las paredes y los humildes muebles del cuarto—. Éste no es el lugar que yo quiero para mi hija. ¡Ni siquiera hay una valla en la fachada! ¿Te imaginas lo que podría pasar si Akane saliese a la carretera? ¿Has pensado en eso?

—No hay ningún peligro —contestó ella armándose de valor—. Vallaremos la casa en cuanto podamos. Akane está ahora aprendiendo a andar y no la dejamos sola ni un momento.

—Ésa no es la cuestión. Ella se merece algo mejor y voy a asegurarme de que lo tenga. Ahora, por favor, llévame a su cuarto. Estoy deseando verla.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no crear más problemas y lo condujo en silencio al cuarto de la niña, que estaba pegando a la sala. Había en la mesita un lamparita en forma de ángel, con una luz azulada, que iluminaba suavemente el cuarto creando un agradable ambiente de penumbra. Akane estaba dormida boca arriba. Tenía las manos apoyadas a los lados de la cabeza y la boca ligeramente abierta. Parecía haber apartado la ropa de la cuna. Sakura volvió a taparla con la colcha mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo la expresión que ponía Sasuke al ver a su hija por primera vez.

El cuarto estaba totalmente en silencio. Sólo oía el suave susurro de la respiración de la niña. Luca contempló embelesado la cara angelical de su hija y sintió una zozobra dentro del pecho. Estaba realmente emocionado. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y luego acercó la mano a la cuna y acarició tembloroso, con las yemas de los dedos, la mejilla suave y aterciopelada de Akane. Ella pareció sentir la caricia. Se removió un instante en la cuna, variando ligeramente el ritmo de su respiración. Luego emitió un ligero murmullo como si estuviera soñando y se dio la vuelta poniéndose boca abajo con un pequeño suspiro.

Le tomó entonces una de sus manitas. Le pareció una estrella de mar con aquellos dedos tan iguales y sus uñitas de nácar tan perfectas. Eran unas manos tan pequeñas comparadas con las suyas... De pronto, ella cerró la mano alrededor de sus dedos, apretándolos con fuerza, como si, en su subconsciente, hubiera adivinado que tenía a su padre a su lado. Era una escena conmovedora. No podía explicar lo que sentía, sólo deseaba guardar ese momento de forma imborrable en su memoria para poder recordarlo toda la vida.

¿Qué se sentiría conforme fuesen pasando los años? ¿Cuando la llevase al colegio de la mano el primer día de clase, o la enseñase a montar en bicicleta? ¿O cuando un día, aún muy lejano, la llevase del brazo para entregársela al hombre que sería su marido? Eran demasiadas emociones para poder asimilarlas en tan poco tiempo. La mayoría de los hombres tenían nueve meses para irse acostumbrando.

—Puedes tomarla en brazos si quieres —le dijo ella en voz baja—. Suele tener un sueño bastante profundo.

—¿De veras? —dijo él, mirando a Sakura para confirmarlo.

—Claro —replicó ella con un leve movimiento de los labios, apartando la colcha, con los ojos húmedos y brillantes.

Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de por dónde había que agarrar a la niña, pero era demasiado orgulloso para preguntarlo. Había tenido en las rodillas a algún que otro hijo de sus amigos, pero nunca había tenido en brazos a un bebé dormido. Había oído que los bebés tenían algo en la cabeza con lo que había que tener mucho cuidado.

—Mira, sujétala por debajo de los hombros y las rodillas —le dijo Sakura viéndole un tanto apurado.

—Está bien.

Sasuke pasó las manos por debajo del pequeño cuerpo de su hija y la sacó de la cuna. La pequeña dio otro suspiro.

—Puedes ponerte aquí —dijo Sakura acercándole una silla para que se sentara con Akane.

Sasuke estrechó suavemente a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho. Le pareció una niña perfecta. Tenía la carita de un ángel. Había salido, sin duda, a Sakura, pero ahora que la tenía más cerca y podía verla mejor pudo observar que tenía también algunos rasgos de su familia, especialmente de su madre y de su difunta hermana. Olía tan bien... Pasó un dedo por sus finas cejas y luego por su nariz pequeña y algo respingona, como la de Sakura. Un sentimiento de amor hacia su hija comenzó a fluir en él, como un torrente, inundándole por completo, sin que quedara un solo espacio de su cuerpo ni de su alma que no se viera consumido de aquel amor.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato a solas con ella? —le preguntó Sakura, tras un largo silencio.

—No, no hace falta —respondió Luca, poniéndose de pie con mucho cuidado y dejando a Akane en la cuna de nuevo—. No quiero despertarla —dijo tapándola con la colcha y remetiéndola con mucho mimo por los lados—. Podría asustarse si viese a una persona desconocida a su lado.

Se apartó unos pasos de la cuna y respiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a Sakura.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con cara de resignación, y salieron del cuarto de la niña.

Entraron en una zona de la casa que hacía las veces de cocina y cuarto de estar. El cuarto era realmente reducido, pero con Sasuke allí dentro, parecía casi de una casa de muñecas. Le bastaría extender el brazo para atraparla. Aunque ella no estaba muy segura de si, llegado el caso, trataría de salir corriendo.

Estaba conmovida tras haber visto la forma en que Sasuke había estado mirando a Akane. No le cabía ahora la menor duda de que él no iba a abandonar a su hija. Pertenecía a una familia muy bien relacionada y con un gran patrimonio, parte del cual le correspondía legalmente a Akane, como Uchiha que era. El único problema era ella. ¿En qué medida encajaba ella en sus planes?

—¿Te apetece un taza de té o algo? —preguntó ella para romper el silencio.

—No, gracias.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —dijo ella señalando al único sofá que había.

—No, pero tú sí deberías hacerlo —replicó él con un tono inquietante.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá y se abrazó las rodillas con las manos para que él no viese cómo le temblaban.

—No te la lleves, Sasuke. Por lo que más quieras, no te la lleves. Te lo pido, por favor —dijo ella suplicante, llena de angustia—. La quiero tanto. Estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Sé que no obré bien. Ahora me doy cuenta. Debí haber puesto más empeño en decírtelo. Pero no podría soportar que…

No pudo continuar. Agachó la cabeza y escondió la cara entre las manos, mientras un mar de lágrimas comenzó a fluir de sus ojos.

—No soy hombre que se deje influir fácilmente por las lágrimas de una mujer, Sakura —dijo él, con gesto severo—. Me he perdido un año de la vida de mi hija. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso representa para mí?

—Sé cómo te debes sentir... —replicó ella con los ojos enrojecidos

—No, tú no puedes ni imaginártelo. He visto a mi hija y siento cada día que me he perdido de estar con ella como un golpe en el estómago.

—Puedo enseñarte fotos de ella y algunos vídeos caseros.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Sakura! La vida de una hija no es como una película que te perdiste el día que se estrenó en el cine de tu barrio —dijo él, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Es un tiempo que ya no podrá volver. Nunca podré decirle cuando sea mayor cómo era cuando nació, ni cuándo dio sus primeros pasos o sonrió por primera vez.

—Es aún muy pequeña —dijo Sakura—. No recordará nunca lo que ocurrió en el primer año de su vida. Ni si estabas o no estabas a su lado. Los niños no suelen recordar nada hasta que no tienen al menos tres años. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante para recuperar las horas perdidas.

—¿Y cómo crees que puedo hacer eso? ¿No te estás olvidando de algo?

Sakura apretó los labios. Sabía la que se le avecinaba y respiró hondo para prepararse.

—Tú vives en Australia —dijo él—. Y yo me paso media vida entre Italia y Londres.

—Sí… ya sé —susurró ella con un hilo de voz.

—Lo que significa que uno de los dos tiene que trasladar su residencia.

—¿Serías capaz de hacer eso para estar cerca de Akane? —exclamó ella con voz angustiada a la vez que esperanzada.

—No, yo no, Sakura —dijo él muy categórico con una sonrisa burlona—. Tú.

—¿Yo? —exclamó ella casi gritando.

—Sí, tú. Yo no puedo llevar a distancia una empresa como la de mi familia. Tú, en cambio, puedes dar clases de ballet en cualquier parte.

Sakura saltó del asiento como impulsada por un resorte.

—¿Estás en tu sano juicio? Yo no me puedo ir a Italia o a donde a ti se te antoje. Tengo aquí mi trabajo. Estamos en fase de expansión, buscando más profesores para cubrir nuevas especialidades. Aquí tengo a mi madre y a mis amigas.

—Si no vienes conmigo, te quedarás sin Akane —sentenció él muy categórico—. No voy a tener a mi hija viajando de acá para allá cada vez que quiera verla. Quiero tenerla presente cada minuto de mi vida. Es algo a lo que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar.

Sakura trató de pensar, con rapidez, en algo que le hiciera entrar en razón. No podía creer que fuera tan obstinado. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella accedería a renunciar a sus raíces en aquella ciudad, sólo porque a él le conviniera? ¿Qué papel representaba ella realmente en su vida? ¿Iba a ser sólo la madre de su hija o esperaba algo más de ella?

—Quiero que mi familia conozca a Akane lo antes posible —dijo él—. Y ni que decir tiene que tenemos que casarnos cuanto antes.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—No pienso discutir una palabra más sobre este asunto, Sakura. Akane es una Uchiha y tiene ciertos derechos y privilegios como nieta y heredera legítima. Quiero que lleve mi apellido.

—Puede tener tu apellido sin necesidad de que nos casemos —dijo ella—. Basta cambiarlo en su certificado de nacimiento.

—Sakura, me gustaría que quedara una cosa muy clara. Tenemos una responsabilidad con nuestra hija. Akane necesita una madre y un padre. Y la única forma de darle lo que necesita es casándonos.

—Pero yo ya no te amo —dijo ella no muy segura de lo que afirmaba.

No sabía exactamente lo que sentía por él en ese momento. Estaba algo confusa. Él había vuelto a irrumpir de repente en su vida y estaba desbaratando todos los pilares sobre los que había cimentado su seguridad. La herida de su ruptura aún no había cicatrizado, parecía incluso que hubiera vuelto a sangrar. Él podía aún seguir haciéndole más daño.

—No estoy pidiendo tu amor —dijo él—. Hay muchos matrimonios en el mundo cuya felicidad se basa en intereses comunes y en el respeto mutuo. Nosotros podemos empezar también así y más adelante Dios dirá, tal vez aprendamos a amarnos.

Sakura lo miró con expresión desafiante.

—Espero que no estés pensando en que me acueste contigo, porque no pienso hacerlo. Si tengo que casarme contigo, será sólo desde el punto vista legal.

Sasuke la miró fijamente con sus ojos encendidos como diamantes negros.

—Tú no eres la que dicta aquí las condiciones, Sakura. Serás mi esposa en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

Sakura, con el corazón encogido, observó la arrogancia de su mirada. La deseaba y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un acuerdo únicamente formal. La sola idea de tener que acostarse con Sasuke la aterraba porque sabía que, si lo hacía, volvería a enamorarse de él. No podía disociar los mundos del sexo y de los sentimientos, como hacían otras mujeres. En el pasado, no sólo lo había amado con toda su alma y su corazón, sino también con su cuerpo.

—Parece que lo tenías todo muy bien pensado, ¿eh? —dijo ella tratado de disimular el temblor de su voz.

—Es lo mejor, Sakura —replicó él—. Con el tiempo, acabarás por darte cuenta. Sé que te estoy pidiendo un gran sacrificio, pero tu madre podrá venir a visitarnos siempre que quiera y tú también podrás venir aquí de visita a ver tus amigas. No pienses que te voy a tener encerrada con llave.

Ella dio unos pasos por el reducido espacio de que disponía.

—Tengo que pensarlo —dijo Sakura, con la manos en las sienes donde sentía acumulada toda la tensión del momento.

—No tenemos tiempo. Tenemos que solucionar esta situación en seguida. Tenemos que arreglar lo de nuestro matrimonio lo antes posible. Quiero que sea una boda por todo lo alto.

—No te he dicho, Sasuke, que no quiera casarme contigo. Pero no me atosigues, necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

Él se acercó a ella. Tenía una expresión resuelta, firme e indomable.

—Si te niegas a casarte conmigo, no volverás a ver nunca más a tu hija. Creo que estoy hablando claro, ¿no?

—¡Eres un malnacido, Sasuke! —exclamó ella, llena de indignación—. ¡Un arrogante, cruel y despiadado malnacido!

Sasuke la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Ella estaba tan cerca de él, que podía sentir el calor varonil de su cuerpo. Estaba acorralada, no podía huir a ningún sitio. Sintió su corazón latiendo en el pecho como un motor revolucionado cuando él le puso las manos en la cabeza. Sus brazos fuertes y musculosos parecían tenazas alrededor de su cuerpo frágil y trémulo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Se sintió invadida por un incontrolado deseo que corría como una oleada por su sangre.

Sasuke miró su boca con ojos ardientes y la besó. Ella contuvo la respiración unos instantes y luego sintió una explosión de deseo que recorrió todo su cuerpo como una llama. Abrió los labios al empuje incontestable de su lengua, sintiendo una sensación cargada de erotismo. Pero vio en seguida que aquél no era el beso tierno de un amante apasionado que volviera después de una larga ausencia, sino un beso lleno de ira y frustración. Ella le mordió furiosa el labio inferior, no con la dulzura y la sensualidad del pasado, sino con una furia salvaje y desesperada hasta sentir la sangre en su boca. Él la apretó contra la pared y ella percibió al instante la dureza y el calor de su excitación entre los muslos. Notó lo mucho que la deseaba.

Y ella comprendió que ella también lo deseaba, que ardía en deseos de que le hiciera el amor allí mismo y de poder sentir nuevamente la potencia de su masculinidad.

Él continuó besándola mientras le subía el vestido con las manos tratando de buscar su punto más íntimo, ahora húmedo y caliente. Se abrió paso con manos decididas entre el suave encaje de sus bragas y ella arqueó la espalda al sentir uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Sintió un estremecimiento por toda su piel, deseando más. Él siguió besándola apasionadamente mientras con la otra mano se desabrochaba los pantalones. Ella aprovechó entonces para buscar su miembro y acariciarlo con la mano. Era duro y firme como el acero, y parecía agrandarse con cada una de sus caricias. Sintió una agradable sensación al ver la excitación que producía en él. Quizá no la amase. Tal vez no pudiera perdonarle el haberle ocultado que tenía una hija, pero la seguía deseando con la misma pasión, si no mayor, que entonces.

Pudo apartarse de él, pudo hacer que las cosas no llegaran más lejos, pero no lo hizo. En vez de ello, se agarró fuertemente a sus glúteos y se apretó contra él.

Él entró dentro de ella con un empuje casi salvaje imponiendo un ritmo frenético. Pero ella le siguió acompasadamente. No se molestaron en desnudarse ni en tomar precauciones.

Ella llegó al orgasmo en pocos segundos. Nunca antes lo había conseguido sin algunas caricias o estímulos preparatorios, pero ahora se sentía deshecha, como rota en mil pedazos, sintiendo a su vez las últimas convulsiones de su miembro mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella.

Sasuke, aún con la respiración entrecortada, dio un paso atrás y se abrochó los pantalones.

—No debería haberlo hecho —dijo muy serio—. Espero que no te haya hecho daño.

—Es posible que ésa fuera tu intención— dijo ella estirándose el vestido—, como castigo por haberte tenido todo este tiempo apartado de Akane.

—La ira es una emoción que puede resultar muy peligrosa cuando no se la controla. No tenía derecho a descargar en ti mi frustración de la forma en que lo he hecho. Lo siento. No volverá a suceder más.

Sakura se sintió un poco confusa con aquel repentino cambio de actitud. No sabía cómo manejar sus sentimientos, y menos aún los de él. Aún creía sentir su cuerpo, fuerte y poderoso, en contacto íntimo con el suyo, y sus últimos empujes llenos de virilidad, recordándole la pasión que ardía entre ellos. Su deseo incontrolable parecía haberse saciado, pero, ¿hasta cuándo? Si se casase con él y vivieran juntos, no habría forma de evitar la atracción sexual que existía entre ellos. Se apartó de la pared y dio un par de pasos hacia delante. Sintió un leve dolor al andar.

—Te he hecho daño, ¿verdad? —exclamó él con gesto de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —dijo ella con un leve rumor en las mejillas—. Es sólo que hacía tanto tiempo que no… Bueno, ya sabes.

—Yo también hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer —dijo él pasándose la mano por detrás de la cabeza.

Sakura lo miró detenidamente como preguntándose si creerle o no. Siempre había tenido fama de _playboy_. No había mujer que se le resistiera. Por eso le costaba trabajo creer que hubiera podido abstenerse de mantener relaciones sexuales durante más de una semana o dos. Era un hombre apasionado, lleno de vida y con un gran poder sexual.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? —dijo él viendo su cara de incredulidad.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —replicó ella mirándolo fijamente—. No sé nada de tu vida. No me has contado prácticamente nada de lo que has estado haciendo estos dos últimos años. Lo más probable es que hayas tenido un montón de aventuras. Puede que tengas un concepto del tiempo diferente al mío. Dime, ¿qué significa para ti mucho tiempo? ¿Un par de días?

Él sostuvo su mirada unos instantes y luego agachó la cabeza.

—Sakura, mi vida, en estos años, no ha sido como tú te imaginas. Han pasado otras cosas que quizá algún día tenga que explicarte, pero lo que sí quiero que sepas es que no ha habido ninguna mujer en todo este tiempo.

—¡Qué recatado te has vuelto! ¿Quién lo diría? —exclamó ella con sarcasmo.

Sasuke prefirió no hacer caso de su ironía y se puso a mirar una pequeña caja que había encima de la mesa. Sacó de ella una foto de la niña.

—Creo que me dijiste que tenías bastantes fotos y DVD de Akane. Me gustaría tener una copia, si no te importa.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. Me encargaré de ello. Te las llevaré mañana al hotel. La mayoría las tiene mi madre en su casa. Aquí, como ves, no hay mucho espacio.

—¿Por qué vives aquí y no en la casa principal con tu madre?

—Consideré que era importante, para mí y para Akane, tener un poco de intimidad e independencia —respondió ella—. Como te habrás dado cuenta, mi madre es bastante protectora. Es algo de agradecer, pero a veces resulta un poco agobiante. Trato de ser comprensiva con ella porque ha estado sola demasiado tiempo. Vivir aquí supone una solución de compromiso. Tengo a mi madre lo bastante cerca para que me pueda echar una mano con Akane, y lo suficientemente lejos para que tener un poco de intimidad.

—¿Cómo crees que se va a tomar la noticia de nuestra boda?

—Supongo que de la misma forma que yo —respondió ella—. Con recelo y desconfianza.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla. Sakura no apartó la cara, pero él pudo ver la expresión de cautela en sus ojos. Tenía los labios inflamados por sus besos. Era una tentación volver a besarlos de nuevo.

—No hay otra forma de resolver esto, Sakura. ¿No te das cuenta?

Ella suspiró profundamente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡De lo que me doy cuenta es de que me estás chantajeando! —exclamó ella.

—Tengo que admitir que mi propuesta no es un dechado de nobleza, pero creo que el fin justifica los medios. Quiero estar con mi hija. Quiero que tenga lo mejor que pueda darle. Quiero que forme parte de mi familia, que aprenda a amar a mi país y sepa hablar italiano. No puedo darle eso estando lejos de ella.

—¡Estamos hablando de un matrimonio sin amor! —dijo ella con una mirada de angustia—. Akane es ahora casi un bebé, pero cuando sea un poco mayor se dará cuenta del tipo de relación que hay entre sus padres. No hay dinero que pueda compensar esa carencia. ¿No lo comprendes?

Sasuke puso las manos sobre sus hombros sosteniendo su mirada.

—Nuestra relación acabará funcionando. Es indudable que la atracción que ha habido siempre entre nosotros sigue viva. Esa es una buena base para empezar. Lo demás vendrá con el tiempo.

—Me estás pidiendo que renuncie a todo —dijo ella con una mirada desconsolada en sus bellos ojos azul pizarra—. Yo tengo mucho más que perder que tú. Estaré sola en Italia. Sólo sé decir un par de palabras en tu idioma. ¿Y si tu familia no me acepta? ¿Has pensado en eso? No los conozco de nada. Me imagino que se pondrán igual de furiosos que tú cuando sepan que he mantenido a Akane en secreto durante todo este tiempo.

Sasuke dejó caer las manos a los lados de su cuerpo.

—Sé que no resultará fácil al principio. Yo trataré de suavizarlo todo para evitar los roces y rencillas, en la medida de lo posible. Mi familia te acabará aceptando, no lo dudes. Adorarán a Akane en cuanto la vean, y a ti también. Pero tienes que tener paciencia y darles tiempo. Te compensaré generosamente por casarte conmigo. Hablaré con mi gabinete de abogados y mi departamento financiero. No tendrás ningún problema económico a partir de ahora.

—¿Crees que vas a convencerme así para que me case contigo? ¿Crees que puedes comprarme?

Él la miró con una expresión cargada de cinismo.

—Si algo he aprendido en todos los años que llevo en el mundo de los negocios es que todo el mundo tiene un precio y estoy seguro de que tú también lo tienes.

—Estás equivocado, no se puede comprar todo con dinero —le dijo ella con una mirada cargada de desprecio.

—Dime, ¿cuál es tu precio?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada que hubiera fulminado a cualquier hombre, pero él permaneció impasible, como si estuviera en una mesa de negociación tratando uno de sus proyectos.

—Está bien —dijo él al ver que ella no respondía—. Me encargaré de que se transfieran inmediatamente los fondos a tu cuenta corriente. Necesitaré, eso sí, que me proporciones los datos bancarios, a menos que prefieras que te extienda un cheque ahora.

Sakura garabateó los datos de su cuenta en un papel mientras sentía una profunda zozobra en su interior. Se acababa de vender, por no decir prostituir. Su futuro estaba ahora en sus manos.

Le entregó la nota sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tendré que darle una explicación a los padres de mis alumnas.

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro de que tu amiga Tenten podrá hacerse cargo de eso. Quiero que estemos en Italia a finales de mes y celebrar nuestra boda en el hotel que tenemos en Milán. Así podrá asistir toda mi familia. Para mi abuelo sería muy complicado tener que venir a Australia.

—¿Has perdido el juicio? —exclamó ella con los ojos desorbitados—. Yo no puedo dejar arreglados todos mis asuntos en menos de tres semanas.

—Yo soy un hombre de negocios, Sakura. He firmado unos acuerdos en esta ciudad que están esperando a que yo regrese a Milán para poderse ejecutar.

—¿Y esperas que yo te siga de acá para allá como un perrito faldero por medio mundo?

—Eso es lo que un hombre espera de una esposa amante y fiel, ¿no?

—¿Pretendes insinuar que nuestro matrimonio va a ser un matrimonio normal?

—Por supuesto —dijo él.

—¡Esto es increíble! No, ni lo pienses.

—Esto no es algo negociable, Sakura. No pienso ser el hazmerreír de medio mundo con una esposa que me odia y no quiere acompañarme. Vendrás conmigo y aparentarás ser una amante esposa.

—Dime una cosa —dijo ella con los ojos echando chispas—. ¿Vas a considerar nuestro matrimonio como un acuerdo exclusivo o vas a continuar con tus aventuras amorosas?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos segundos interminables.

—Eso, _cara_, depende sólo de ti. No tendré necesidad de buscar nada fuera si lo tengo en casa, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y qué me dices de mis necesidades? —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

Él se sacó las llaves del coche y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Creo haberte demostrado hace sólo unos minutos que puedo satisfacer tus necesidades cumplidamente. Cuando seas mi esposa, no tendrás ninguna queja, te lo aseguro —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo como si la estuviera desnudando con los ojos.

Cerró la puerta al salir, dejando a Sakura tratando de recuperar la respiración que había estado conteniendo los últimos segundos.

¿Sabía él acaso cuál era su principal necesidad? No había dinero en el mundo para comprar el amor que ella ansiaba de forma tan desesperada.


End file.
